Because the night
by Kanon Girl
Summary: Quando não resta mais esperança, uma garota resolve buscar ajuda de dez jovens escolhidos para acabar com as injustiças....:Fichas Fechadas:.
1. Chapter 1

_Sangue, pessoas correndo era aquilo que aquelas pequenas crianças viam. Soldados vestido de negros matavam todas as coisas vivas que encontravam , mas aquelas quatro crianças haviam se escondido nas ruínas de uma casa. Todos sujos, machucados e chorando atrás do pais.O mais velho sabia, que podiam esperar a própria morte ela estava tão próxima como o dia. Até eles virem aquilo,_**_corvos _**_. Milhares deles cobriram os céus por alguns minutos, aquelas aves começaram a atacar os soldados como se dependessem daquilo para existir. No centro daquilo, haviam três figuras usando capas negras e máscaras com bicos enormes. Uma garota de cabelos loiros presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas foi correndo para a rua para olhar aquilo mais de perto.Ninguém fariaaquilo no meio de um querra, a mesmo que fosse inocente como uma criança pequena. As outras crianças tentaram segura-la, mas nada a deteu. Quando estava bem no centro, é que ela reconheceu as criaturas que habitavam as histórias que sua mãe contava para ela e os irmãos adormecerem.  
_

_-Ravens..._

_A pequena criança não ligava para o sangue nem para a dor ao seu redor, apenas queria ver aqueles três vultos de perto. Eles eram assasinos conhecidos como Ravens, como as aves que sempre traziam o presságio da morte. Eram os responsáveis por manter o equilíbrio entre as forças do bem e do mal. Nenhum deles tinha sentimentos, mas todos eram humanos , pelo menos seus corpos eram humanos.Ela falava que não era permitido a nenhum Raven criar ligação com qualquer pessoa que não fosse de seu próprio grupo, caso o contrário eles não seriam mais imparciais em seus julgamentos. Ela se sentiu fragil quando sentiu o irmão mais novo segurar em seu braço buscando proteção, muitos adultos berravam mandando eles voltarem aos esconderijos que iam ser mortos. Mesmo assim os dois não os escutaram, permaneceram olhando as figuras mascaradas como se estivessem enfeitiçadas. Uma das figuras se aproximou das crianças, era a menor e mais frágil dentre elas, quase como um ser espiritual e não um humano. Ele parou em frente a menininha loira, e se abaixou até ficar cara a cara com ela. A pequenina olho os olhos sob aquela máscara, olhos negros brilhantes que pareciam noites estreladas._

_-Criança... se lembre... quando não houver mais esperança, quando ninguém mais parecer querer viver. Dez novos guereiros da justiça deveram surgir e lutar contra aqueles que não querem que a vida continue como ela é. _

_A garotinha balançou a cabeça em um sim, aquele ser a fascinava. Os outros dois apenas lançaram olhares de desdém, como se não ligassem nem um pouco para a existecia das crianças.Um deles, que era maior e parecia um armário por baixo da capa, falou com uma voz firme._

-_Vamos Haku, devemos cuidar das outra cidades..._

_-Estou indo Zabuza-san...-ele voltou a olhar para a garota, seu olhar expressava pura preucupação-Apenas se lembre disso pequenina, qual seu nome?  
_

-_Temari..._

_-É um nome muito bonito._

_Ela olhou ele voltar para perto dos outros, Haku..aquele nome não lhe era estranho. Era como se fosse o seu próprio nome, mesmo ela sabendo que não era.Olhou o irmão caçula, aquelas orbes verdes-água pareciam brilhar na noite escura, passou a mão pelos cabelos dele com um carinho que nunca usara, era o carinho daqueles que sabem que a morte está vindo.  
_

* * *

Ano de 2900, a humanidade foi quase irradicada devido as querras e aos desastres naturais. Não resta esperança a ninguém, os Ravens os controladores das forças , foram culpados pelo que aconteceu e se mantém escondidos pelos últimos cem anos. Todas as cidades, todas as pessoas são controladas pelos _Filhos da escuridão _. Um grupo de seres que se aproveitou da fragilidade da raça humana para conquista-la. Os mais velhos dizem que a única maneira de se derrota-los é se surgirem os Guereiros da Justiça, mas também falam que isso é impossivél pois apenas os assasinos sabem o segredo de como traze-los de volta. Temari uma jovem humana vai tentar reecontrar a salvação, encontrando esses dez humanos para lutar contra os opressores.

* * *

_Ravens-_Humanos que são treinados desde o nascimento para matar aqueles que estiverem desiquilibrando a balança das forças. Usam máscaras que imitam o bico de um corvo e capas negras, quase nunca revelam seu rosto para pessoas, apenas para aqueles que estão a beira da morte. Dizem que se um raven mostra seu rosto a uma pessoa, ele deve entregar sua vida a ela e segui-la para onde for presiso.

_Humanos-_São seres comuns que na maioria das vezes não tem treinamento nenhum para a guerra. Vivem em cidades miseráveis sem nenhum conforto, muitos são orfãos, viúvas ou viúvos.Os mais fortes, são normalmente aqueles que são escolhidos para serem soldados dos _Filhos da escuridão _, ninguém pode recusar a oferta se não é queimado na fogueira como traidor e a família é escravizada para pagar o pecado dessa pessoa.

_Libertinos-_Humanos que fugiram das suas cidades e se refugiaram nas floresta ou ruínas. São selvangens e muitos assumem caracteristicas animais, como pulpilas verticais ou agilidade superior a da maioria dos humanos. Não gostam de ter que escolher um lado na vida, são mercenários e lutam em qualquer lado quando necessário. Quase nunca lutam sem as vantagens para eles serem altas, por isso não são bem vistos pela maioria das outras pessoas. São ótimos em planejar armadilhas e quase nunca são capturados.

_Filhos da Escuridão- _Não se sabe exatamente o que são, humanos ou seres mágicos. Surgiram pela primeira vez a duzentos anos. São inteligentes e diábolicos, planejaram com cuidado cada guerra para poderem conquistar os humanos. Controlam as cidades, de forma cruel e desumana, matando qualquer um que se oponha ao domínio deles desde crianças a idosos. São odiados por quase todos os que vivem sob seus domínios, normalmente não ligam para ninguém fora eles mesmos.

_Cidades mortas:_São as cidades submetidas ao controle dos Filhos da escuridão, são completamente miseráveis e sujas.A desigualdade é bem marcada, entre as casas ricas daqueles que servem a ditadura e os barracos das pessoas comuns. Existem cinco Cidades mortas:Konoha, Kiri, Otonin, Iwa e Suna.

_Liberty Citys-_São cidades escondidas nas copas da árvores criadas pelos libertinos para servir de abrigo.Possuem tecnologias muito avançadas,embora aparentem ser primitivas por serem feitas de bambu madeira e folhas. A forma de governo é bastante democrática e lembra a forma que as alcatéias de lobos se dividem, com um lidér, normalmente chamado de Wolf e todos os moradores das Liberty citys devem o obdecer caso contrário serão expulsos.

_Base dos corvos- _é a base dos ravens, nenhum humano que não seja um raven sabe exatamente aonde fica. É um edifício semelhante a um grande castelo negro, com uma torre enorme bem no centro, com um relógio enorme.Nesse relógio, vivem 2.000 corvos que podem ser invocados por qualquer raven em um momento de necessidade deles.Todos os ravens devem abandonar suas familias e viver na base, se presiso eles podem levar um membro para a base. Os líderes dos ravens são os quatro membros do conselho, são os ravens mais fortes e mais poderosos que já existiram eles tomam todas as decições sobre a vida de qualquer um que se junte a eles.

* * *

_Ficha para Guereiro(4 vagas)  
_

Nome:(sobrenome/nome)

Sexo:

Idade:(de 16 a 20)

Oque é:(libertino, humano ou raven?)

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Arma:(todo guereiro tem uma arma para representar seu poder, pode ser qualquer coisa )

História:

O que pensa dos Filhos da escuridão:(pode ser qualquer coisa, afinal a opinião é sua não minha)

Gostos:(oque gosta e não gosta)

Roupas:(coerentes ao que você é)

Par:(adeito qualquer casal, incluindo yaoi ou yuri)

Qual sua relação com ele(a)?:

O que ele(a) pensa de você:

O que você pensa dele(a):

Aceita morrer:

Posso mudar alguma coisa:

_Ficha para Filho da escuridão(duas vagas)_

Nome:(sobrenome/nome)

Sexo:

Titulo:(todos os Filhos da escuridão dem o titulo de mestre de algo.Exemplo : Itachi mestre da ilusão)

Idade:

Era o que antes de virar Filho da escuridão?:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Arma:(de prefêrencia algo que tem haver com seu título)

História:

O que pensa dos humanos em geral?:

Gostos:

Roupas:

Par:(aceito qualquer casal incluindo yaoi ou yuri)

Sua relação com ele(a):

Oque pensa dele(a):

Oque ele(a) pensa de você:

Aceita morrer:

Posso mudar alguma coisa:

**Personagens disponíveis:**

Sabaku no Temari:  
Sabaku no Gaara:

Uzumaki Naruto:

Uchiha Sasuke:

Uchiha Itachi:

Iwa no Deidara:

Hyuga Hinata:

Haku:

Inuzuka Kiba:

Hyuga Neji:

Bem o Sasori é meu...e ninguém tasca. Alguns personagens ficaram sem par...

* * *

Bem está aí...Para aqueles que leem Espelho das almas, eu devo postar o cap ainda essa semana... Bem...eu vou voltar com os resultados assim que todas as vagas existiverem preenchidas...

Bem...

Kissus

Ja ne!

Ps; apertem o botãozinho roxo, fichas são bem vindas n.n


	2. Welcome to the jungle

_Deserto do Saara- 13:40 _

Temari olhou ao redor, aquele vagão de carga era bastante escuro e desconfortável, todos aqueles conteiners, que haviam sido empurrados para formar uma pequena clareira no meio do enorme vagão. Seu irmão estava deitado em no chão, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, devia estar exausto, haviam sido quatro horas para chegarem na estação e depois ele ainda tivera que ajuda-la a arrombar a porta, sendo que não estava acostumado em fazer muita força. A loira, olhou para as sombras medonhas provocadas pela luz do lampião, tudo estava indo como haviam planejado. Isso a assutava, afinal eles estavam planejando encontrar as únicas pessoas que podiam acabar com a ditadura dos filhos da escuridão, deviam estar sendo caçados feito ratos, mas não havia nem sinal dos soldados.

-Temari, nós temos mesmo que ir atrás dos libertinos?

O ruivo a olhava de forma séria, não gostava da idéia da sua irmã mais velha se meter com aquele tipo de gente. Todos eram traidores e pareciam estar se lixando para oque ia acontecer com o mundo apenas ligando para ficarem vivos.

-Gaara, eu sei que você não gosta deles. Mas lembre-se devemos achar os guereiros dos libertinos...

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, a loira sorriu e pegou um papel no bolso do colete roxo que usava sobre o short e o top brancos colados. Ali estavam escritos todos os nomes de escolhidos ou possiveis escolhidos que obtivera, alguns deles eram libertinos, coisa que não deixara o irmão mais novo nem um pouco feliz. Mesmo assim sabia que mais do quem em informações, devia cofiar no próprio instinto e intuição, afinal se era ela que devia achar os guereiros tinha que pelo menos saber diferencia-los da pessoas normais.

-Agora vamos ter que arranjar comida, a viagem até a Cidade morta de Konoha leva dois dias. Até lá vamos ficar aqui dentro, e sem comida vai ser dose.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça indiferente, não parecia estar nem ouvindo oque a irmã falava. A loira se levantou séria, quando ouviu uma voz. Gaara se levantou e apagou o lampião deixado os dois completamente no escuro. Ambos se preparam, mesmo que estivesse em desvantagem, quando viram a luz povocada por uma laterna e a sombra de quem a segurava se aproximar, nem pensaram pularam em cima da pessoa a derrubando.

-Que droga! Não se pode mais nem andar no vagão de carga sem ser atacada?!

Temari caira um pouco para o lado e quando olhou a garota notou que haviam exagerado.Ela era pequena e magricela, tinha cabelos acinzentados até a cintura, não devia ter mais de 14. Usava uma bermuda bem larga de couro, com uma faixa salmão de cinto, um top bege claro, sapatilhas e luvas também de couro. Ela estava se remexendo tentando tirar Gaara que caíra por cima dela. O ruivo parecia aborrecido, e envergonhado a mesmo tempo. Ele saiu de cima dela revoltado, ela também estava aborrecida e os dois estavam vermelhos de vergonha.A loira teve que se controlar para não cair na gargalhada.

-Desculpe-nos, achamos que talvez você fosse um soldado. Aí tivemos que nos precaver...

A morena se sentou curiosa.

-Nós estamos fugindo da Cidade Morta de Suna...Temos que chegar até a Cidade Morta de Konoha...

Temari tentou ser o mais educada que conseguiu, afinal deviam desculpas por tere atacado a outra.

-Querem fazer o que lá?

Ela parecia estar curiosa, mesmo que sua voz saia um pouco groseira e imapaciente. Isso fez com que a outra ficasse um pouco desconfiada, já Gaara que não gostara da menina de cara ficou bastante desconfiado, quase a ponto de ameaça-la. Mas não podia afinal reparara que ela parecia ser bastante ágil e provavelmente escaparia se tentasse, então se contentou a responder a pergunta dela de forma grosseira.

-Quem é você para querer saber isso?

Ela o olhou furiosa.

**-Kusuma Neel.**E vocês que são posso saber?

-Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no Gaara...

Neel sorriu de canto, a loira gostara dela era a primeira pessoa que deixava o irmão constrangido depois dela mesma.

-Nós estamos atrás de umas pessoas, só isso.

Mesmo tendo gostado da outra, não podia confessar que estava atrás dos guereiros. Sabia que as vezes as pessoas, mais gentis e mais confiáveis estavam a serviço dos Filhos da Escuridão. Só porque aquela garota não se interesara pelo assunto, não queria dizer que ela não estivesse lutando para eles.A morena estava olhando para ela como se quisesse adivinhar o que se passava em sua mente.

-Não se preucupem, eu não estou nem perto de ser uma deles.Estou mais para sem lado nessa guerra. Sou uma libertina...

Se o rapaz já não tinhaido com a cara dela desde o príncipio agora estava a ponto de empurra-la fora do vagão, como uma criatura desleal como uma libertina ousavafalar com ele e sua irmã que nunca haviam feito nada de errado.Ok que eles estavam fugindo, mas fora isso não havia nada.A outra oareceu notar a sua contrariedade, mas fingiu não ligar. Temari ao contrário do irmão se mostrara bastante empolgada com o fato dela ser uma libertina, e não escondeu isso nem um poubo começando a enchera Neel com perguntas sobre os libertinos.Elas estavam conversando há uns dez minutos quando Gaara resolveu se juntara elas, apenas por notarque a irmã não ia nem notara presença dele, pelo menos não até saber todos os detalhes da vida de um libertino. Quando ele chegou perto a morena soltou um comentário bastante sarcástico.

-Olha, o grosseirão resolveu se juntar a nós. Que bom, afinal sua presença faz uma falta...

-E você é uma flor de delicadeza.

-Claro!

Ela parecia estar se divertindo com a reação dele, por incrivél que parecesse Neel fora com a cara do rapaz. Ele era um pouco sério e grosseiro, mas em tempos de guerra era presiso ser assim. Temari era legal, mas ela não estaria preparada para matar alguém quando fosse necessário.Um leve ruído pode ser ouvido, deviam ser os camundongos andando dentro do trem-bala.

-O que foi isso?

Temari parecia preucupada, se levantara e estava olhando para os lados desesperada. Os outros dois não entederam nada, de ínicio acharam que era só engano da garotamas depois de algum tempo, eles comearam a ouvir barulhos leves, e a ter a sensação de que o trem estava começando a diminuir a velocidade. Neel levantou e sacou duas katanas bastante preucupada.

-Pelo visto, eles nos acharam.

Temari retirou do bolso do colete dois leques, tinham que sair dali. Se perdessem, a esperança iria acabar antes mesmo de se espalhar por aquele mundo desolado. Mas se ganhassem, o que parecia quase impossivél, estariam provando que nunca era tarde demais para sonhar com a paz. Neel pensou naquelas pessoas na Liberty City, todos que iam sentir falta dela, pensou naqueles dois ao seu lado... sentia que num futuro bastante próximo todos estariam mortos. Todos os humanos morriam, mas ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer não naquele momento.

* * *

_Cidade Morta de Kiri- 16:58_

Uma garota morena de cabelos compridos com cachos perfeitos na ponta, olhos verdes água, pele pálida levemente rosada nas bochechas. Usava meias listradas de preto e rosa violeta, sapatos de boneca pretos,com um short curto e preto por cima. Uma blusa branca de mangas compridas que formavam uma flor nas mãos, por cima da blusa ela usava um casaco rosa aberto preso apenas por uma fita roxa. Ela tocava piano em uma casa antiga, quase abandonada só não estava por que ela e mais uma pessoa se encontravam lá dentro. Essa outra pessoa, era um garoto de cabelos negros na nuca, com olhos azuis brilhantes, pele clara e extremamente baixo. Usava uma regata preta escrito "punk rock love" com lantejoulas vermelhas, com uma camisa de mangas compridas listradas, vermelhas e pretas por baixo.Uma bermuda preta , e coturnos pretos e meias três-quartos vermelhas.

-**Nariko**-chan, você toca muito bem!

O garoto estava sentado na beirada da janela, sorrindo para Nariko. Essa sorriu educadamente, não que não gostasse de alguns elogios , o único problema era que aquele não era um bom momento. Tinham que voltar, os dois estavam hospedados em uma pequena hospedagem,ficarem lugares amaldiçoados não era uma boa idéia. Afinal para todos eram apenas dois adolecentes experimentando o pouco que aquela vida tinha à oferecer, antes de serem forçados a se casar com membros do alto escalão do exército.

-Não presisa exagerar _Sensou _, nós dois sabemos que eu podia tocar muito melhor...

Ela parou de tocar, deixando os dedos o sobre as teclas. As notas continuaram ecoando por uns segundos até desparecerem. O moreno olhou para ela um pouco pidão,mas ela apenas devolveu com um olhar duro. Conhecia aquele garoto a pouquissímo tempo, mas já sabia do que ele era capaz e infelizmente ele não era de todo insuportável. Especialmente depois que ele a ajudara a escapar de alguns moradores da sua cidade antiga que queriam acusa-la de ter provocado o incêncio que destruíra o orfanato.

-Mas Nariko-chan, você toca bem demais. Eu nunca que ia tocar tão bem quanto você, mesmo que praticasse todos os dias da minha vida...

-Não esperaria algo assim, você é muito incompetente...nunca ia se dedicar tanto.

Sensou baixou o rosto, por mais que tentasse a outra continuava sendo extremamente fria com ele. Bem era de se esperar, surgira na vida dela de forma estranha e se mostrara extremamente gentil. Essas coisas eram suficientes para que qualquer pessoa sensata ficasse desconfiada, afinal os tempos não eram bons para ninguém. A morena se levantou, e arrumou as coisas deixando como se nunca estivesse estado ali. O moreno apenas suspirou, pelo visto não ia conseguir a confiança da garota nem tão cedo. Mas era a vida...e era com ela que o garoto presisava conviver, até aquela garota e os outros chegassem. Era aquela sua missão garantir o bem estar dela acima de tudo, protege-la de todos aqueles que serviam os filhos da escuridão, o que é meio difícil, quando eles governam o mundo e você está cumprindo sua missão ilegalmente.Tudo começara porque Haku, seu professor lhe implorara para que fizesse aquilo por ele, aceitara por isso recebera a permição para retirar a máscara e sair da Base.Ele não sabia nem o motivo do pedido do moreno, era apenas uma garota comum sem nada de especial, mesmo assim ele parecera completamente desesperado.

-Vamos logo! A moça falou que ninguém mais entra no albergue depois das seis.

Nariko estava em pé junto a porta, claro que ela tinha milhares de hipóteses sobre de onde o moreno viera e porque a acompanhava, mas a maioria parecia muito absurda se tratando de quem era. Pegou a laterna e o cartão que abriam a porta do quarto que eles dividiam de cima de uma cômoda ao lado da entrada, fora lá que deixara ao entrar e felizmente não havia ninguém aqui para tentar rouba-los.Acendeu a lanterna e, começou a andar para fora, sendo seguida quase de imediato pelo moreno. Logo estavam fora da mansão, algunas carros velhos e caindo aos pedaços vagavam por aquelas avenidas e alta velocidade. Enquanto andavam de volta para o albergue a decadência das cidadesficava ainda mais visivél, as ruas eram imundas haviam mendingos, ou drogados jogados nos becos. Implorado por alguns centavos, coisa que boa parte da população não podia dispensar. As lojas eram pequenas e sempre quase sem nenhum objeto para vender, e quando tinham, especialmente comida ou roupas, ficavam abarrotadas de pessoas.

-Parados! Os dois!

Eles se viraram um grupo de policias mau-encarados vindo na sua direção, o moreno se assustou, a morena tentou permanecer impassivél mas não podia. Nariko tentava pensar em uma saída rapída, não podia correr riscos e sabia muito bem que nenhum policial era confiável. Todos serviam aos filhos da escuridão, todos diziam lutar pelo bem e pelo que era certo , mas na verdade só lutavam pelo dinheiro e pela garantia de que suas fámilias não iam sofrer nenhum arranhão. Por isso não tinham enscrúpulos nem pena, queriam apenas ver todos aqueles que atrapalhavam suas vidas na cadeia.

-Sim senhor?

A garota fez a voz mais inocente e despreucupada que pode, eles tinham que acreditar...

-Kimi Nariko? Tsuchi Sensou?

-Uhum...Somos nós...

A morena se mantinha impassivél, definitivamente as coisas não estavam boas para eles. Quando os policias estavam em busca de pessoas específicas normalmente as acusações eram sérias.

-Os dois esão presos ausados de traição ao governo e de incêncio criminoso.

Dois dos policias se aproximara, eram enormes pareciam dois gorilas. A garota engoliu o seco, não podia deixarque a pegassem, aqueles anos no orfanato , aquelas poucas semanas com Sensou, que num momento não passava de uma criança assustada, começando a chorar, haviam feito a garota perceber que não adiantava morrer, porque a morte não era o fim. Mas acima de todas as razões, era como se um sentimento de revolta e desejo de liberdade queimasse em seu peito, como era possivél que pessoas que nunca haviam feito nada de errado fossem acusadas de tais crimes?Até aqueles que deviam lutar pela justiça estavam se corrompendo, e ela presisava acabar com isso.

* * *

_Base central dos Filhos da Escuridão- 20:30_

Eram uma sala escura,iluminada apenas pelas janelas abertas deixavam entrar um pouco de luz de lua e por um candelabro acesso sobre uma mesa eorme e circular. Ao redor dela estavam sentadas treze pessoas, quatro mulheres e nove homens. Todos jantavam, eram raros os momentos que algum deles pronunciava alguma palavra. Uma das jovens com cabelos negros e curtos, e olhos verdes-escuros bebericava uma taça de vinho, estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas de forma bastante formal.. Ela foi a primeira a realmente quebrar o silêncio naquela noite.

-Então?Já pergaram a humana que planejava ir atrás do Guerreiros da justiça?

Outra garota de cabelos ruivos presos em duas chiquinhas com cachos perfeitos, olhos azuis brilhantes e uma aparência de boneca,vestia uma blusa preta com decote canoa e mangas longas e redondas no fim, uma gargatilha com um crucifixo prateado com um ônix incrustado, uma saia curta vermelha e botas pretas até o joelho com cadarços vermelhos, que estava sentada no lado oposto da mesa, comendo uma espécie de peixe, respondeu a pergunta:

-Ainda não sabemos **Ruki**. Achamos melhor manda-los apenas agora para que possamos ter o nosso jantar em grupo em paz.

Ruki parecia irritada, nunca gostara de ter que estar naqueles jantares. estava certo que era aliados, mas ficavam todos insuportávelmente sérios até que estivessem bebâdos. O pior é que as duas únicas que nunca ficavam naquele estado, eram ela e a garota na sua frente _Elisa_.

-Tão me zoando?! Eu posso estar perdendo uma caçada para ficar aqui?!

Hidan se levantara bravo, todos esperavam uma reação daquelas vinda dele. O albino era o mais temperamental dentre eles, mas sua loucura por sangue nem chegava próxima à de um ruivo sentado ao lado de Elisa que começara a rir maniacamente. A ruiva o olhou e ergueu uma das sombrancelhas, estava certo que **Shin **era um maniáco, mas ela esperava mais dele. O rapaz era ruivo com cabelos arrepiados, tinha o rosto de um maniáco com um sorriso distrocido, era pálido e estava com muito sangue manchado a camisa branca formal que usava e a calça risca-giz também formal que usava. A morena suspirou, aqueles dois a irritavam, muito mesmo.O rapaz ao seu lado a olhou com desprezo e raiva, não era surrpreendente se trtando de quem era, **Riku **, outro ruivo, se bem que ruivo era oque mais tinha naquela porra daquela organização. Voltou seus pensamentos ao insolente ao seu lado, cabelos ruivos repicados e meio bagunçados, olhos cinzentos como noites de neblina, em suma olhos entediantesEm suma, os garotos que ela conehcia melhor, eram dois loucos posivelmente esquizofrênicos.

-Querem parar de agir feito humanos?

Itachi estava visivelmente irritado, não gostava quando as pessoas se soltavam demais. Lhe trazia pessimas memórias, mesmo não querendo todos pararam, serem comparados a humanos era realmente baixo,Itachi reparou os milhares de olhares raivosos que recebia, alguns sanginários somo os vindos de Shin que parecia louco para jogar a faca de cortar carne na sua cabeça. Ficaram cinco minutos apenas comendo e bebendo, sem nem se olhar nós olhos, até uma das duas mulheres que não haviam se pronunciado resolveu falar.

-Bem Itachi, não sei porque se queixou o objetivo desses jantares não é apenas manter controle sobre todos , também temos que ter alguns laços...mesmo que de ódio como pareçe ser o caso de todos que tentam se dar bem com você. E se você cosiderar que nos ainda somos humanos, apenas

Konan estava impassivél, Itachi se aborrecera bastante com ela. Mas o moreno mesmo que quisesse não podia sequer mover um dedo para ataca-la, ninguém podia.Era parte das regras, nenhum deles podia se atacar se não era considerado um traidor e a pena entre eles para um traidor não era a morte. A morte seria uma alívio em comparação ao que a pessoa passaria.

-Agora que todos já comeram pelo menos um pouco, e estamos começando a sociabilização.Eu e o Pein imaginamos que seja uma boa hora para discutirmos alguns assuntos.

Madara, que estava sentada ao lado de Konan.Era um dos líderes dos Filhos da Escuridão e também o mais velho dentre eles. Kisame e Deidara, que provavelmente estavam planejando sair rápido dali parair a algum bar de strip. Madara apenas sorriu de canto, e tornou a falar.

-Nós sabemos que por já haver um guereiro com ela, existe grande probabilidade de que nossa equipe volte para cá sem sucesso.Isso se voltarem, por isso eu acho mais prudente nós nos dividirmos em duplas ...para vigia-los e impedi-los.

Ruki olhou de canto para ele, só faltava querer que ela fizesse dupla com Shin ou Riku. Aí ela ia se matar, aqueles dois...mais gays do que eram só se usassem roupas de garota. Hidan, Kakuzo, Kisame,Deidara eram tão ruins quanto eles , a única diferença é que eram um bando de tarados loucos...Sasori, Itachi e Konan eram muito sérios, até seria agradável se não fossem tão entediantes.Sobravam Elisa, Madara e **Lynn, **a primeira era bastante irritante e cheia de si, o segundo era simplesmente tão louco quando Shin. E a última, bem era tão calada e indiferente que as vezes até esquecia que ela estava ali.

-Me deem licença por favor, vou ver um assunto que começou a me pertubar.

Sasori se levantara, os outros doze apenas o observaram sai. Elisa suspirou e falou alguma coisa num tom inautivél, depois lançou um olhar gélido a Deidara. O loiro tremeu um pouco e gesticulou um nome para ela. Ruki foi a única que percebeu aquilo, não era surpreendente que alguns tivessem seus segredos, especialmente os três afinal, eles se davam relativamente bem. Mas aquilo a intrigou, o que podia ser tão importante a ponto de tirar Sasori da mesa num momento tão importante?

-Bem continuanado, as duplas já foram decididas. E não a nada que vocês possam fazer para mudar isso, primeira dupla Itachi e Riku, segunda dupla Lynn e Deidara, terceira dupla Sasori e Shin, quarta dupla Pein e Konan , quinta dupla Kakuzo e Hidan e sexta e última dupla Elisa e Ruki.

As reações foram as mais diversas, Itachi parecia que ia matar alguém enquanto Riku parecia tentando a explodir a cara de Madara . Lynn corara um pouco enquanto Deidara tentava gesticular alguma palavra, sem muito sucesso. Shin apenas sorria de forma psicótica, enquanto brincava com um garfo. Konan revirou os olhos e massageou as têmporas, por que aquele ruivo queria justamente fazer dupla com ela? Pein apenas se manteve indiferente a aquilo, embora não parasse de olhar a reação da garota de cabelos azuis. Hidan começou a xingar mentalmente Madara de todos os nomes que conhecia, enquanto Kakuzo falava "Logo essa porra desse imortal". Mas as que tiveram as piores reações foram Elisa e Ruki, a ruiva entrara em estado de completo choque enquanto a morena parecia que ia ter um ataque.

-Madara..seu filho da mãe, eu não vou fazer dupla com a boneca assasina! Nem que me obriguem...

O moreno só ria, é claro que ele esperava aquelas reações fizera as duplas daquela maneira só para provoca-los.

-Olha quem fala, eu preferia fazer dupla com o Shin do que com você...

-Escuta aqui sua lolita de uma figa, se fosse tem um tombo pelo psicopata bicha é seu problema!

A ruiva se levantou muito furiosa mesmo, e apontou a faca para a morena.

-Ruki...Primeiro:LOLITA DE UMA FIGA É VOCÊ!Segundo: Eu não tenho uma queda pelo Shin, porque seria uma perda de tempo afinal ele é incapaz de amar alguém.E pelo menos eu tenho bom gosto, não sou que nem você que baba por uma garota humana!

A morena também se levantou com uma faca em punho, a única que as impedia de sair no tapa era a mesa, porque nem as regras importavam mais.

-SUA MIMADA! Nem vem falar de mim ok? Sim eu gosto um pouco daquela humana desgraçada algo contra?!

-SUA LOUCA!Você sabe que nunca poderam ficar juntas! A menos que ela se tranformase em um de nós!

Pronto o circo estava armado, os outros apenas suspiraram. Quando aquelas duas começam , só paravam depois de uma hora e muita louça quebrada. Não iam enterferir, pelo menos não até Riku se levantar muito furioso e berrar para as duas briguentas.

-NÃO RECLAMEM CARALHO! PELO MENOS, NENHUMA DE VOCÊS VAI FICAR COM O PSICOPATA SÉRIO E ENTEDIANTE!

Pronto agora mesmo que a querra estava desencadeada, todos os que estavam na sala de jantar começarama berrrar uns com os outros e a tacar coisas, parecia até que estava em frente a um momte de criançinhas e não de adultos ou adolecentes aparentemente cruéis e sem coração. Ficaram naquela guerra durante umas boas horas, até que um grupo de soldados totalmente sujos e machucados entrou. E levou um susto daqueles ao ver seus superiores numa verdadeira guerra de comida.

-Com licença senhores...mas é que nós viemos reportar os dados da missão.

Eles pararam imediatamente, se havia uma coisa que nenhum deles suportava, era fazerem alguma coisa que não coubesse bem a sua posição na frente dos que ocupavam posições inferiores, aquilo podia diminuir o respeito e o medo que eles tinham pelos tão falados "Filhos da Escuridão" e gerar uma rebelião. Riku que estava pronto para tacar uma torta da cara de Madara foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-Se importam de voltar daqui a cinco minutos, e esqueçer completamente do que viram agora?

Os soldados balançaram a cabeça em um "sim"depois fora embora.Eles seafastaram a tentaram garantir alguma aparêcia respeitável, afinal ainda tinham uma reputação a zelar. Eles se sentaram de volta em seus lugares, pelo menos aqeueles que tiveram sorte de não ter suas cadeiras quebradas. Foi aí que Sasori voltou, Ruki só pensou"pobrezinho da marionete"

-Não quero saber que besteiras vocês andaram fazendo, apenas me expliquem porque nem um dos imbecis atendeu os soldados lá fora que estão com um relatório dessa grossura- o ruivo fez um gesto representativo.- Depois perguntam porque a eficiência dos soldados diminuiu !

Nenhum respondeu, era horrivél quando o ruivo estava realmente certo. E todos tinham que admitir, as vezes ficavam tão irritados com as brigas e discussões internas que eram negligentes com seus trabalhos, embora claro fossem muito orgulhosos para admitir algo assim.

* * *

_Base dos Corvos- 00:00_

O relógio badalou, chamando atenção de todos que viviam naquele lugar. Ninguém ousava fazer nada, dizer nada, muito menos se mover, aquele era um momento quase sagrado para os assasinos. Quando a última das doze badaladas soou, todos voltaram aos seus afazeres, os ravens nunca paravam de trabalhar, dormir era um direito consedido apenas aqueles que haviam voltado de uma missão. A única que ficou parada aonde estava foi uma jovem,cuja máscra tinha uma lua crescente bem no meio da testa, usava um casaco preto comprido, que ela mantinha com o capuz abaixado, revelando os cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas, os olhos vermelhos-sangue se destacavam dentro da máscra e encontravam fixos no grande relógio. A pouca pele que era visivél , era extremamente pálida, devido ao frio extremo que se fazia na base ela mantivera o casaco fechado.

-11/09/2900...Agora mais um dia começa...

Ela pronunciou essas palavras num tom quase inaudível, caminhou até o pátio interno, de dia plco de lutas entre os mais esquentados e de treinos para os mais novos, mas a noite... era confidente de alguns jovens ou velhos que trocavam juras de amor escondidos as sombras das árvores. Por que se lembrava daquela maldita ruiva toda vez que pensava em algo romântico? Nunca mais a veria, mesmo assim se lembrava perfeitamente daqueles olhos azuis, daquela lágrima negra sob um deles, daqueles lábios vermelhos como cerejas...a morena balançou a cabeça com força, agora estava pasando dos limites. Olhou para dois jovens parados num canto e sentiu um ódio enorme, Sasuke era realmente um panaca! Nenhum ser vivo que tivesse peitos estava salvo da atração do rapaz, por sorte ela não tinha aqueles atributos, então estava a salvo do "efeito Uchiha". Ela viu uma garota usando uma máscara arroxeada, usando trajes roxos, com o cabelo loiro presos em um rabo, com uma parte jogada sobre o rosto se aproximar revoltada e não pode conter um sorriso cheio de sarcamos que se formou em seu rosto, agora as coisas iam ficar divertidas.

-KARIN! Estão te chamando a meia hora no departamente de ciências!

A morena que estava junto de Sasuke olhou a morena, e pareceu que as duas iam sair no tapa na mesma hora. **Mika** teve que aguentar para não rir, estava certo que aquelas duas eram loucamente apaixonadas por Sasuke, mas acima de tudo elas eram inimigas desde que haviam se conhecido.

-SASUKE! Como você pode sair com essa vadia?! Você tinha me dito que me amava!

-VOCÊ SAIU COM ELA?!Como você pode Sasuke?!

O moreno com a máscara azul-escura parecia totalmente indiferente a crise das duas, o que era bastante o estilo dele. Sem reparar encantava as garotas, depois de muita insistência acabava aceitando sair com elas, mesmo que tudo que ele falasse fossem as mais deslavadas mentiras elas acreditavam plenamente. Depois o ciclo continuava, e outra garota caí nas garras da beleza do raven, o único problema desse plano é que não haviam tantas garotas assim dentre os assasinos e segundo, que ele nunca dava um fora em nenhuma. Isso era sinônimo de confusão, e das grandes.

-Eu nunca falei que ia namorar com nenhuma das duas, vocês estão botando palavras na minha boca.

Mika se sentou um pouco longe, aquela valia a pena assitir de camarote. Quem sabe finalmente aquele mulherengo emo de uma figa recebesse a lição que estava esperando a tanto tempo. Mas ela não teve tempo para isso, um raven a puxou plo pulso para outro canto antes que tivesse chance de escostar no cimento do banco. Bastou olhar nos olhos que ela soube quem era.

-Haku, o que foi?

O garoto olhou para ela e falou num tom deseperado.

-Eu presiso falar com você Mika-chan, é urgente.

Ele parou na frente dela visivelmente abalado.

-O que aconteceu para te deixar assim garoto?

A morena colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, devia haver algo bastante errado. Normalmente o rapaz era a alegria dos assasinos, embora nem sempre de forma pura ou agradável. Mas por mais que tivesse que conviver cada dia com situações piores, o moreno sempre sorria e trazia conforto a todos ao seu redor.

-Algo muito ruim, muito ruim mesmo. O conselho, ele decidiu que os ravens devem voltar a ativa. Eu tentei falar para eles, que nós devemos esperar até os querreiros serem encontrados. Mas eles não me escutam, falama que já esperamos demais e que se não agirmos corremos o risco das nossas tradições sumirem. Mas é perigosos demais, tem famílias vivendo aqui as missões podem causar muitas mortes e termos famílias destruídas aqui também ia ser terrivél.

Mika não sabia porque, mas uma estranha sensação se apossou dela, queria convencer o conselho a mudar de idéia. Não por Haku, nem pelas famílias, mas por ela mesma era como se não fizesse isso fosse explodir.

* * *

_Liberty City da Ásia -1:00_

Uma garota caminhava apressada pela base de guerra dos libertinos, ela tinha cabelos castanhos-avermelhados curtos na nuca repicados , tinha olhos verde-oliva bastante profundos, ela era bronzeada. Tinha 1.60 , e era bem bonita com condições fiísicas consideradas bastante atraentes. Ela usava uma regata vinho, shorts maroons-claras na coxa, coturnos pretos e meias brancas. Usava também um par de luvas sem dedos da cor da camisa e uma mochila castanho-clara.

-Eu juro que se aquela maldita não chegar logo eu mesma vou aonde ela estiver para busca-la!

**Arisa** estava furiosa, porque diabos Neel mão conseguia nunca cumprir com os horários de volta? As duas haviam sido chamadas para um trabalho na América, e aquela maldita ainda não voltara. Se recebessem menos dinheiro, ou se outro grupo fosse designado para a missão, era bom a outra correr porque ia arrancar as tripas dela com as próprias mãos.Demorava meses para chegar a vez delas, e quando chegava a parceira simplesmente estava fora, era a maldita Lei de Murphy só podia ser. Entrou na sala da vigilia, Naruto um grande amigo estava sentado olhando as milhares de câmeras enquanto comia um ramen instantaneo, era incrivél o quanto os libertinos estavam avançados em compração ao resto do mundo. Mas em relação a sociedade anterior estavam iguais, o que a quase dizimação da população mundial não fazia.

-Oi Ari-chan! Qual é o problema?

-O problema é que aquela maldita que já devia ter chegado a uma hora, nem deu as caras! Eu tenho uma missão, não vai dar e se nós formos subtituidas eu juro que ela vai ter a morte mais dolorosa que eu puder proporcionar.

O loiro riu, enquanto ela fazia gestos representando como ia matar Neel. Os dois eram grandes amigos, então o loiro já não ligava quando ela começava a exagerar. Era bastante raro ela realmente se aborrecer alguêm, mas quando acontecia era melhor levar tudo na boa, porque ela não fazia nada por maldade.

-Algo novo?

Arisa estava visivelmente tentando mudar de assunto para não perder a razão, Naruto não ligou e respondeu com um tom divertido.

-Se algo de novo ou divertido acontecesse na vigilia, não seria a função mais odiada por todos. A Tsunade-sama tinha de me mandar ficar aqui por uma semana!

-Também, quem mandou derrubar um pote cheio de sopa em cima dela?!

Os dois riram, eram dois palhaços atrapalhados. Todos os libertinos que os conheciam, sabiam que era impossivél levar algo que eles falavam realmente a sério. O que nem sempre era bom,mas não chegava a incomoda-los demais, menos é claro quando a Wolf se enfurecia com alguma brincadeira deles que passara dos limites. Por mais que eles insistissem, nesses casos a punição era bastante severa e irritante, variando de acordo com o estado de humor da governante.

-Lembra daquela vez, que ela tava de TPM e eu sem querer deixei um saco de gelo na cadeira dela? Parecia que ela ia me matar!

Arisa olhou para o loiro um pouco pensativa, todos ali acreditavam que estavam fazendo a diferença. Mas as vezes uma parte dela parecia falar que na verdade eles não faziam nenhuma diferença, não enquanto não esoclhessem o lado certo naquela luta. Mas os libertinos não podiam ter lado, mesmo assim ela sempre estivera pensando "se eles fugiam e tentavam se rebelar, então porque não podiam simplesmente ser contra os Filhos da Escuridão?". Aquela pergunta a atormentava fazia tempo, não tinha coragem de perguntar a ninguém, afinal se ninguém lhe contara o motivo não devia ser realmente importante.

-Acho melhor você ir Ari-chan, se te pegam aqui você pode arrumar alguma encrenca.

-Já está querendo se livrar de mim? Que feio Naruto...

Ela fez uma cara de magoada, e se levantou .

-Nunca mais fale comigo!

A garota fez aquela interpretação tão mal feita e tão exagerada que nem ela mesma conseguiu conter as risadas. Embora os dois soubessem que a paz que tinham ia durar pouco, era bom apreciar cada segundo, porque podia ser o último.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

Eu sei que demorei para burro, mas foi por um bom motivo! Eu começei a me empolgar na hora de escrever e saiu isso!-aponta para o texto-Esse foi o primeiro cap, o título foi tirado de uma música do Guns & Roses.

Aí em baixo está a lista dos escolhidos, mesmo eu já achando que cada uma achou o seu no cap, com o nome em negrito.

**Fafi Raposinha- **_Shin _.

_Loony Midnight- _**Miharu Lynn**

(pessoa que não colocou a identificação, mas eu acho que sei quem é)- Furoesu Mika e Kuga Ruki- 

**neeBear**-_Kusuma Neel- _

_Maimi Akimoto- _**Kimi Nariko- **

Lilly Angel88- _Inoue Arisa_

**nanetys**- _Hoshigawa Riku_

Os meus, são -**Elisa Dante Keehl** e _Tsuchi Sensou._ Embora eu duvido que alguém realmente se interresse e saber os nomes deles. Isso soou tão emo...Bem e só isso

Até o próximo cap

Kissus

Ja ne!

Apertem o botãozinho roxo e me façam feliz.


	3. Take a chance

_Base dos corvos-00:30  
_

Mika, Haku e Sasuke estavam parados na frente de quatro figuras mascaradas. A sala era circular com uma abóboda de vidro que deixava a luz da lua entrar, os três estavam parados no centro. Um dos seres mascarados, uma mulher falou com uma voz severa e insensivél que a garota ouvira milhares dizer seus várias horas tentando convence-los a mudar a opinião, mas tudo que conseguira fora ordens para ficar fora do caminho e não se meter nos assuntos que estavam acima da sua compreenção.

-Vocês deveram checar algumas coisas antes de nós voltarmos realmente a ativa. Sasuke, você deve ir atrás de Tsuchi Sensou, ele não manda relatórios sobre suas ações faz uma semana. Tememos que ele tenha sido pego, da última vez que deu notícias estava na Cidade morta de Kiri e é para lá que você vai. Mika, você deverá cuidar de dois jovens na região da Cidade morta de Otonin, seus nomes são Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji. Suspeitamos que a garota, Hinata, seja um shinigami .... e seu primo um escolhido.

Ela pronunciou a última palavra com um certo deboche, apenas Haku e aqueles que andavam com ele usavam esse termo, e definitivamente a mulher não se encaixava nesse grupo. Mika não ligou para o fato dela ter ofendido aquilo em que acreditavam, afinal após a palavra shinigami ela entrara em choque. Durante três minutos ela ficou sem reação,até que não aguentou mais a supresa e gritou:

-MAS QUE?

-Um shinigami, Deus da Morte. Uma entidade assasina com poder acima do meu, e de qualquer outro assasino de nossa organização. Não posso garantir quanto a ser maior que a dos filhos da escuridão, mas a capacidade assasina dessas "pessoas" é acima do esperado de qualquer criatura viva. Nasce um shinigami a cada trezentos anos, e é nossos dever como ravens proteger e treinar os shinigamis para que eles alcançem seus poderes máximos, e agora temos que garantir que os Filhos da Escuridão não a capturem. Entendeu agora?

A morena balançou a cabeça em um "sim" e a mulher voltou a falar:

-Haku, você vai para a Liberty City Asiática a Wolf já concordou que um dos nossos lá irá ser de grande ajuda. Os tempos estão difíceis até mesmo para os mercenários... E cabe a nós colocar as coisas de volta no lugar, pelo menos melhorar as situações.

Ela deu uma pausa, o que fez os três ficarem meio nervosos. Parecia que ia ser algo sério, e coisas sérias nunca são boas.

-Mas lembrem-se, não somos bem vindos fora de nossa base, a essa hora os Filhos da escuridão já sabem que iremos voltar a ativa. Não será nada seguro, aposto os olhos da cara que eles mesmo irão "cuidar" de vocês, por isso vocês tem a permissão para tirar as máscaras. Afinal o melhor disfarce para alguém que usa máscartas, é seu próprio rosto. E como o rosto de nenhum de vocês é conhecido, não correm riscos.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Mika se lembrar do "incidente" com a menina ruiva anos antes. Começou a rezar para todos os deuses que já ouvira falar, para que a menina não fosse um dos Filhos da Escuridão, caso contrário sua cabeça estava em risco. Sasuke repasou mentalmente todas as ordens, o japonês pancado e inútil era disciplo de Haku e ele ia ter que ir atrás da criatura, por que ele esqueçera de mandar os relatórios, tinha que ser aquele inútil mesmo.

-Agora, vão arrumar suas coisas. Não quero ve-los por aqui quando o sol nascer...

O tom autoritário da mulher, os fez entender que realmente não seria uma boa idéia contestar. Saíram, de lá de dentro, algumas crianças estavam na porta tentando ouvir o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. A maioria delas evaporou quando eles sairam, mas uma menina de oito anos,máscara cor de pérola, com cabelos negros lisos e olhos perolados ficou. Mika reconheceu, era uma das aprendizes de Sasuke, uma menina abandonada se não se enganava seu nome era Hanabi.

-O que faz aqui?

O moreno fora bastante frio, mas a menina não pareceu ligar. Com muita determinação falou:

-Mestre, eu posso ir com o senhor?

-Não.

Ele fora absolutamente seco com ela. Haku sentiu um ódio enorme, como ele podia tratar a menina assim? Era só uma criança, cheia de sonhos não podia trata-la assim, eram aqueles pequenos sonhos que mantinham a esperança viva. Mas é claro que o Uchiha nunca ia compartilhar desses pensamentos, ele fazia parte de uma geração completamente deprimente.

-Mas mestre..eu sou forte. Muito mais que o Sensou! E até ele pode sair para os campos de batalha!

-Vá embora..antes que eu me irrite com você.

Os olhos dele se extreitaram, assumindo um tom meio avermelhado. Aquilo bastou para que a menina, ainda muito aborrecida fosse embora olhando feio para o mestre. Logo que ela se afastou os três voltaram a andar indo em direção aos alojamentos, Mika nunca se metia nos assuntos do Uchiha. Por mais que por vezes aquela mania de ser "machão" dele a irritasse, o que ele fazia era problema dele e ela não se metia, mas esperava do fundo de seu coração que algum dia alguma garota desse uma lição naquele moleque mimado. Haku, por mais que conhecesse o moreno há muito tempo, nunca entendera o porque dele ser tão pouco sentimental, e tratar garotas tão mal. Mas algum dia ele ia se apaixonar, e tudo aquilo que havia feito ia se voltar contra ele.

-Bem..eu vou pro meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas.-disse Mika totalmente vazia- Vamos marcar algum lugar para nos encontrarmos depois de um tempo, para saber se os que conseguriam os que não e para poder mandar um relatório só.

-A cidade morta de Otonin, seria o melhor afinal é grande e uma das menos vigiadas.-A voz do Uchiha, fria como sempre mas com um tom bastante arrogante.

Os outros dois balançaram a cabeça em um sim mudo, antes de se separarem. Mika subiu escadas de ferro circulares em direção ao seu quarto, Haku se dirigiu para um corredor. Sasuke foi andando até chegar em seu quarto, era um dos treinadores apenas por aquele motivo tinha seu quarto. Se não dormiria junto com todos os outros nos dormitórios, e do jeito que se arriscava dando em cima de todas que podia, ia morrer antes que pudessem falar "Don Juan barato!". Não suportaria ser só mais deles, por isso sempre se destacara em tudo. Embora Haku e Mika sempre estivessem disputando com ele, e tantas vezes vencessem aquilo não importava. Desde que não fosse mais um fraco na multidão, não, jamais poderia ser fraco se não estaria provando que _ele _estava certo.

* * *

_Cidade Morta de Kiri- 17:00(continuação)_

Nariko olhou para a lanterna, era sua única chance mas a maldita estava começando a apagar. Nervosa, bateu nela algumas vezes apontando para a os dois, que acharam ser só mais uma menina louca. Felizmente, a luz que voltou com toda a intensidade cegou-os momentaneamente. Ela se afastou chegando perto do companheiro,e falando num tom de voz realmente baixo:

-Pega uma coisa que está no meu bolso direito.

Sensou afirmou colocando a mão no bolso dela, e tirou de lá...um relogio. Olhou para a morena em busca de uma explicação, tudoi que viu foi uma expressão assasina e palavras nada gentis saindo da boca dela.

-Seu inútil! É o bolso di-re-i-to!Não esquerdo!

Ela olhava os policias que estavam quase voltando ao normal, finalmente o rapaz tirou oque ela queria. Uma dinamite, e a entregou. Enquanto ela tentava acende-la,os gorilas começaram a acordar. Quando finalmente a garota acendeu o explosivo, seria sua salvação...tinha de ser caso contrário. Os dois morenos se afastaram, Sensou estava ligeiramente aterrorizado, eles iam ser atingidos pela explosão só se um milagre acontecesse é que conseguiriam sair dali antes da calçada toda ir pros ares. Ambos estavam nervosos, mas quando estavam quase correndo o pavio da bendita chegou ao final. Ambos taparam os ouvidos, mas nada de explosão. Algo dera errado, muito errado e nem o garoto nem a garota queriam saber o que fora.

-Agora que já pararam de tentar fazer o impossivél. Vão nos acompanhar de boa ou de má vontade?

O policial mais magro começou a se aproximar deles trazendo as algemas, agora que os dois "gorilas" haviam voltado ao norma, estava visivelmente mais seguro.A morena sentiu o pequeno garoto segurar a barra de sua blusa, ela se virou e ouviu ele sussurar:

-_A lanterna é bem pesada..._

Finalmente Sensou estava prestando para algo, podia-se dizer que o garoto não era tão inútil assim. A morena se virou para o guarda com o sorriso mais cínico e falso que pode fazer e falou com uma voz igualmente fingida:

-Se o senhor puder se aproximar nós o fáriamos de bom grado.

O homem parecia meio desconfiado, mesmo assim se aproximou afinal não acreditava que uma simples garota fosse lhe fazer mal. Aquele foi o maior erro que ele, pois ela acertpou em cheio a cabeça dele com a lanterna. Os dois gorilas avançaram neles, tinha que ter uma saída....As pilhas! Elas era tão pesadas quanto a lanterna! Abriu a parte inferior e começou a bater para ver se as malditas saiam de lá. Mas tudo que saiu foi um líguido mleado e viscoso, que caiu na dinamite. Tudo que os dois puderam fazer antes que o líquido(inflamável) explodisse tudo foi começar a correr deixando a lanterna para trás. Eles correram para o albergue e se trancaram no quarto, Sensou estava ofegante e Nariko estava apoiada na porta pensando.

- Nariko-chan, como é que a gente vai sair daqui antes que eles nos encontrem?

Pela primeira vez o aprendiz de raven entrou em pânico, fora treinado para suportar até as situações mais adversas porém só queria que sua mãe estivesse viva para poder abraça-lo. As orbes da garota pousaram nas malas que haviam trazido, a idéia era maravilhosa restava saber se o moreno concordaria em fazer o que ela planejava.

-Sensou, eu tenho uma idéia fenomenal...

-O que está esperando? me conta!

-Não se você vai aceitar.

-Quaquer coisa para nós saírmos daqui vivos!

Ela sorriu de canto e andou calmamente até as malas. Como aquele garoto ficaria furioso com ela, mas como ele mesmo falara qualquer coisa para saírem dali vivos.

-Tudo bem...Mas lembre-se que foi você que pediu.

_Meia hora depois...._

Os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos do albergue, a garota estava usando um sobretudo bege que ia até os tornozelos, uma chapéu panamá marron e um cachecol vermelho. Já o garoto, esse fora obrigado a usar um vestido rosa de mangas curtas bufantes com uma avental branco por cima, meias rosas-choque, sapatos boneca de salto e um laço rosa-choque na cabeça. Ele parecia estar no mínimo humilhado e odiando a roupa, tinha que duvidar da inteligência os policias podiam ser retardados...mas aquelas roupas nem uma criança de dois anos acreditaria que não eram um disfarce. Foram andando até chegarem na rua principal, haviam muitos guardas por ali.

-Vamos nessa pequeno.

-Isso não vai dar certo....

-Não seja tão pessimista garoto.

Voltaram a andar, ela tentava se manter confiante e segura mas a expressão de "Me tirem dessa roupa maldita" do moreno. Que ela rezava para que ninguém vissse e suspeitasse .... mas é claro que uns cinco soldados viram e os reconheceram, os dois congelaram enquanto encaravam os policias. E então voltaram a correr feito loucos, com os cinco policias atrás deles.

-Eu te falei que não ia dar certo!

-Cala a boca Sensou!

Parecia até coisa de desenho animado, correram por uns vinte minutos até conseguirem despistar os policias, estão num beco escuro. Ela se apoiou na parede, jogando o chapéu e o cachecol para longe, Ele estava sentado no chão, tirando o avental e o laço cheio de raiva.

-Fecha os olhos Nariko-chan.

A morena levantou uma das sombrancelhas, o que será que o moreno queria?

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Porque eu quero trocar de roupa!

Sensou estava corado e irritado, enquanto ela soltou uma gargalhada. As vezes esquecia que ele era um garoto, e dos bem tí os olhos e cobriu-os com as mãos, ouviu o barulho do vestido sendo jogado na parede atrás de si com muita raiva e não pode conter um sorrisinho cínico. Depois de cinco minutos ela resolveu dar uma espiada no que ele estava fazendo, abaixou as mãos e abriu os olhos. Levou um susto enorme ao ve-lo de costas, mexendo numa pistola. Será que ele mentira? Será que era um deles? Tremeu um pouco, se ele a traísse não tinha como reagir. Ele se virou para ela e sorriu, jogando a pistola para a garota.

-Se não podemos fugir é hora de lutar.

Ela pegou a pistola, e viu ele colocar carga em outra çou a andar em direção a saída, com o dedo no gatilho e ele atrás dela. Agora era só uma questão de sorte, para que eles não morressem e os policias sim.

* * *

_Deserto do Saara- 4:15  
_

Temari, Gaara e Neel andavam pelas dunas do deserto, fazia bastante tempo. Já estavam próximos das montanhas, era ali o único luigar aonde havia uma pequena populaçao naquela região. Talvez conseguissem chegar lá vivos, estavam os três muito feridos da batalha que haviam tido no dia anterior. Havia sido muita sorte saírem dela com vida, Temari ainda estava meio anciosa e nervosa, fora por muito pouco mas graças a deus haviam conseguido escapar daquele trem. Gaara parecia o menos afetado pelo frio da madrugada, Neel não conseguiu conter um comentário acido que veio a sua mente.

-Parece que o homem de gelo não se incomoda com o frio.

Temari tentou controlar o riso mas foi em vão. Gaara se irritou, será que Neel não era capaz de levar nada a sério? Estavam fugindo no meio de um deserto, talvez não conseguissem sobreviver ela fazia piada?! Aquilo o deixava fora de si, e fazia que odiasse ainda mais a libertina. Tomou a dianteira se afastando delas, se ficasse lá por mais tempo acabaria discutindo com a outra e não queria mostrar que estava aborrecido. Por mais que negasse presisavam dela, e uma briga poderia fazer que ela os deixasse, ali perdidos naquele olhou enquanto ele se distânciava, e soltou um longo suspiro. Estava começando exagerar, não sabia oque dera nela, mas não conseguia falar uma palavra com o ruivo que não fosse de implicância. Se virou para Temari tentando gesticular alguma palavra, mas a loira foi mais rápida.

-Melhor você ir pedir desculpas, não acho que você tenha feito isso de propósito. Mas é melhor ir lá falar com ele.

A libertina sorriu e correu para alcançar o ruivo que já de distanciara bastante delas. Ficou ao lado dele, e começou a tentar falar o pedido de desculpas. Mas falhou nisso, tudo que conseguiu foi sons estranhos que nem se assemelhavam a palavras. Mas pelo menos conseguira a atenção dele.

-O que você quer?

Fora frio e seco, ela também não esperava ser recebida com flores.

-Bem...é que...sabe...tipo....

Ele bufou e voltou a andar mais rápido, Neel acabou perdendo a paciência e soltou o que veio.

-SEU IDIOTA EU ESTOU QUERENDO PEDIR DESCULPAS!

Fechou os olhos com força, estava começando a ficar incomodo isso tudo. Quando abriu notou que ele parara, e olhava para trás com os olhos perigosamente estreitos. Dessa vez ela passara dos limites,talvez nem que implorasse desculpas fosse perdoada. Se aproximou dele, sem muito medo, no final das contas era uma guereira treinada. Não devia ter medo de um simples rapaz humano, se ainda fosse um dos escolhidos. Mas era só um rapaz comum. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela pensava. Quando ele avançou nela e a derrubou na areia com a maior facilidade e ainda a imobilizou. Ela teve certeza que não era um rapaz comum.

-Como? O que você queria mesmo?

Estava fervendo de ódio, mas pelo menos dessa vez conseguiu controlar o que falou.

-Por favor, você poderia me desculpar?

Gaara se surpreendeu um pouco, embora não demosntrasse esssa surpresa em seu rosto. Imaginava que ela fosse xinga-lo e manda-lo solta-la, mas fora uma reação bastante civilizada. Balançou a cabeça em um "sim", mas sem alterar a espresão ou solta-la . Neel respirou fundo, já fora um grande passo para o ruivo parar de odia-la. Mas isso não queria dizer que fosse aturar ele achando que podia imobiliza-la.

-Agora me solta!!

Ela se surpreendeu quando ele sem reparar, sorriu quase imperceptivelmente. Ela tentou acalmar os batimentos do coração, não sabia por que começara a sorrir bobamente. Não gostava daquele idiota, o odiava! Ela se debateu e acabou se soltando, não ficou nem um minuto deitada se levando num salto e começou a andar quase numa corrida.

_"Por que DIABOS eu estou vermelha?!"_

Gaara apenas olhou ela se distanciar, com a mesma expressão indiferente. Mas quem conhecesse ele bem, talvez pudesse notar um brilho novo em seus olhos, e se essa pessoa conseguisse ver...talvez reparasse que era um brilho de amizade ou talvez amor..ainda muito fraco para ser reparado. Temari reparou nesse brilho,mas resolveu manter isso para si, com umsorriso divertido ela colocou a mão no ombro do irmão. Ele a olhou, e a mais velha falou meio mandona e meio divertida:

-Vamos deixar ela ir embora e abandonar nós dois a deriva?

Ele se levantou rapidamente e ela rindo o puxou para saírem correndo atrás de Neel, a libertina foi pega de surpresa quando Temari pulou nas suas costas e Gaara apareceu ao seu lado. A libertina quase caiu no chão devido ao susto, Temai ria sonoramente e Gaara não ligava muito para aquilo. Ela derrubou a loira no chão efoi puchada junto, issso a deixou bastante irritada mas Temari não ligou apenas continuou rindo. Aquele riso era contagiante, porque logo a libertina parou de se irritar e começou a rir também. Apenas o ruivo ficou quieto, olhando as duas garotas rirem, quando elas pararam ele falou direto e seco:

-Vão ficar aí, ou queremos chegar no vilarejo antes do nascer do sol?

-Eu estava indo..mas sua irmã me surpreendeu.-respondeu Neel um pouco irritada.

-Você estava indo rápido demais...-se defendeu Temari.

A loira se levantou num salto e começou a limpar a areia que ficara em sua roupa. Neel apenas ficou olhando para os dois, estava tão distraída presa em seus pensamentos que não se preucupou em levantar. Gaara a olhava de canto, e vendo o estado de distração em que ela estava resolveu ajuda-la a se levantar. Estendeu a mão para ela, e surpreendentemente ela segurou quase na mesma hora, mas não foi ele que puxou ela para cima e cim ela que puxou ele para baixo. Foi uma das cenas mais contrangedoras pelo qual ambos já haviam passado. Ele caira entre a pernas dela, com os rosto próximos o suficiente para sentirem as respirações. Por incrivél que pareça nenhum dos cois corou _muito,_ Temari começou a ter outra crise de riso.

-Vamos ou vão querer que eu os deixe sozinhos para se resolverem?

Ela recebeu olhares mortais dos dois, e saiu correndo. Com Neel no seu encalço e Gaara correndo atrás delas para não ficar para trás. Pelo menos iam chegar a tempo no vilarejo.

* * *

_Base de vigias da montanha do norte, próximo a saída para as planicies.(arredores da base dos corvos) - 4:30  
_

Sasori estava sentado numa das rochas das montanhas olhando fixamente a entrada, Shin estava ao seu lado com o mesmo sorriso maniaco de sempre olhando para a base imaginava formas de torturar e matar cada uma das pessoas ali dentro. Não haviam trocado uma palavra desde de que haviam saído da Base central, não sabia porque o maldito filho da mãe do Madara o colocara com Shin, nunca haviam trocado mais que duas palavras. Mas não era bom tentar entender o moreno, os únicos que já haviam tentado eram Pein e Konan, e eles haviam ficado mais estranhos do que nunca.

-Eles estão demorando...

O rapaz estava ancioso, queria ver suas futuras vítimas.

-Se acalme eles virão...

O Akasuna estava certo, após alguns minutos três pessoas atravessaram a ponte de cordas. Um rapaz que lhe lembrava Itachi, porém com cabelos negros curtos usando uma blusa formal preta de mangas compridas, calça social da mesma cor e sapatos formais. Uma garota morena com mechas vermelhas, usando uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas, um short azul marinho e descalça. Por último havia um ser andrógino, trajado com troupas semelhantes a um kimono verdes-escuras cabelos presos em um coque, com sandálias de madeira. Ele viu os olhos do outro ruivo cintilarem ao chegarem no último.

_"pobre criança"_-pensou o akasuna-_"Irá sofrer nas mãos do mais maníaco dentre todos nós."_

-Satisfeito agora meu caro?

-Muito...Vai ser bastante divertido conhece-los...

-Uma pena que eles vão estar fora do nosso alcance.

A maneira que Shin o olhou, era entre o completamente surpreso e muito irritado. Sasori apenas suspirou, tinham que informar mais Shin da próxima vez para evitar que ele criassem grandes espectativas. Não queria aborrecer o psicopata, mas tinha que falar. Afinal eles estavam apenas vigiando a base para informar caso os escolhidos fossem trazidos para lá. Matariam apenas se fosse extremamente necessário, para não trazer grandes desconfianças num local próximo a base de seus maiores inimigos. Chamar atenção perto de cerca de cento e cinquenta assasinos treinados não era uma boa idéia, mesmo que fossem filhos da escuridão.

-Pode me explicar direito essa história?

-Nós estamos apenas de guardas, dependendo daonde eles forem os que estiverem por lá devem dar cabo deles.

-Isso quer dizer que nós vamos ficar aqui. Sem matar absolutamente ninguém?!

-Uhum...

O olhar do multilador fez Sasori achar que era melhor ficar quieto, parecia que havia um monstro atrás dele, pronto para atacar a qualquer instante. Ele se afastou indo para outra janela resmungando algo. Talvez fosse melhor, por um tempo dormir escondido bem longe dele, porque fora da Base as regras eram tão importantes quanto a aranha fazendo teia no topo da janela. Suspirou, e seus pensamentos se desviaram para aquela criança do relatório, presisava encontra-la e toma-la para si. Mas isso ficaria para depois, assim que cuidassem dessa dor de cabeça que era a garota que resolvera brincar com oque não devia, iria atrás dele. Afinal se Ruki podia se apaixonar por uma humana, o que o impedia de quere aquele raven?

* * *

_Cidade morta de Kiri-5:28 _

As duas estavam sobre um prédio olhando a cena a sua frente. Elisa usava um vestido lilás de mangas curtas que batia no joelho, sapatos de boneca e meias três quartos listradas pretas e roxas. Mantinha os cabelos presos da mesma maneira da noite anterior e claro Segurava um machado de Thor que chegava na sua cintura, se bem que ela tinha apenas um metro e cinquenta,o machado estava virado com as lâminas para baixo e ela o balançava suavemente. Ruki estava ao lado dela, usava um colete preto fechado, uma bermuda preta e seu tipo particular de calçado que era de pano e deixavam apenas os calcanhares de fora. Ela estava mantendo a foice guardada, por que ao contrário de Elisa esperava que não tivesse de lutar. As expressões no rosto de ambas eram idecifráveis, eram um misto de decepção, desgosto e um pouco de prazer por sangue. Na rua principal da cidade morta, haviam dezenas de cadáveres de policias, alguns poucos haviam sobrevivido e estavam sendo levados dali por ambulâncias.

-Parece que eles vão dar mais trabalho do que parece.

Foi esse o comentário da ruiva, um tanto entediada. Ruki a olhou e levantou uma das sombrancelhas, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Podiam se odiar, mais isso não queria dizer que tivessem de brigar todo o tempo. A ruiva se aproximou da beirada do telhado e pulou, sendo seguida pela morena. Alguns enfermeiros se assustaram,mas ambas pousaram no chão como se tivessem pulado apenas de um metro. Era uma das pequenas melhorias de se tornar um filho da escuridão, não importava qual fosse a altura eles podiam pular sem risco. Elas pararm perto de um policial praticamente morto, haviam tantos ferimentos de balas em seu corpo que não devia haver uma parte de seu corpo que não estivesse banhada em sangue. Ruki sorriu de forma maniaca a olha-lo, Elisa apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desdém.

-Acho que vou dar o golpe de misericórdia nele.

Ela já estava quase sacando a goroshi, quando a outra garota colocou o braço na sua frente e falou.

-Posso fazer algo antes?

-Tanto faz...

A ruiva sorriu, e andou até ficar atrás da cabeça do soldado. Se curvou um poucou para olha-lo, o pobre homem estava em pânico. Mas algo chamou a atenção dela, a cor dos olhos dele. Arroxeados. Ela sorriu com desdém e um brilho maligno surgiu nos olhos azuis.

-Parece que uma coisa boa você tem...

Com um movimento rápido ela arrancou um dos olhos dele, o grito que o homem deu foi rápidamente silenciado quando sua cabeça foi decepada pela lâmina da foice de Ruki. Elisa olhou o pequeno globo ensaguetado em sua mão, e sorriu de forma quase infantil enquanto o bjeto girava em sua mã o machado com a outra mão. Olhou para o olho entre as lâminas , era verde e estava começando a apodrecer. Se sentou no chão e colocou o machado no seu colo, com um movimento rápido retirou o olho dali e jogou longe. Olhou para o que acabara de "coletar", estava ensaguentado demais para ser posto na hora. Olhou para aos pés de Ruki, e sorriu malignamente. Como na empolgação de retalhar o quanto fosse possivél o corpo do pobre homem ela mantinha um dos pés erguidos. Elisa retirou o calçado da parceira e o usou para limpar o globo ocular, depois de coloca-lo no local aonde o outro antes se encontrava, colocou de volta o calçado no pé da morena. Sentiu o olhar mortal vindo de cima, e a olhou sorrindo docemente.

-EU VOU TE MATAR SUA LOLITA MALDITA!!!!!!!

No minuto seguindo, a ruiva estava correndo feito louca pelas ruelas da cidade, sendo seguida pela morena com sua lança pronta para dar o corte final. As duas só pararam quando estavam do outro lado da cidade, Ruki ouviu um leve ruído e segurou a ruiva pelo braço, enquanto guardava a goroshi.

-Quieta Elisa...guarda seu machado.

A outra não questinou guardou a arma, que assumiu a forma de um pequeno morcego de metal com uma "joía" arroxeado no meio.A morena soltou os cabelos da ruiva e fez sua melhor cara de desepero, num sussuro ordenou pela segunda vez a menor.

-Faça a melhor cara de choro que puder....

E foi isso que a menor fez. Logo surgiu decendo a rua um rapaz de cabelos negros, trajando roupas negras socias.

-Elisa eu falei para não correr assim! Eu fiquei preucupada!

-Desculpa mana...mas é que eu não aguentei olhar.

Qualuqer um que olhasse aquela cena suporia que elas eram mesmo irmãs, até mesmo um raven como oque descia a rua. Sasuke não fazia idéia de que aquelas duas garotas indefesas eram as maiores inimigas de sua gente e também sua maior ameaça naquele momento. Ele apenas se aproximou e perguntou seco e direto:

- O que aconteceu aqui?

Elisa deve que se conter para continuar com a cara de choro e não rir da ingenuidade do rapaz. Ruki séria olhou para ele ofendida e respondeu no mesmo tom que ele usara:

-Dois jovens, massacraram policias e fugiram.

Ele pareceu se interressar dessa vez foi Ruki que teve de controlar o riso que subiu a garganta.

-Para onde eles foram?

-Acho que eu vi? Estava em casa cuidado da minha irmãzinha. Mas ouvi rumores que eles foram para a Cidade de Otonin.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se agradasesse e sumiu. Ambas gargalharam cruelmente por alguns minutos, e depois tornaram a andar, em direção a saída da cidade.

-PArece que você realmente estava certa elisa, vai ser bem mais trabalhoso do que esperavamos.

-E bem mais divertido também.

* * *

_Liberty City da Ásia- 6:40_

Arisa estava sentada na mureta de bambu, estava não só furiosa com Neel por terem perdido a missão. Como seria capaz de matar qualquer um que falasse o nome da sua parceira. Ao lado dela estava Naruto, o loiro bebia um suco de laranja e de vez enquanto lançava olhares preucpados à amiga. Mas nem ele tinha coragem de falar com ela, sabia que quando uma garota estava furiosa não havia força no mundo que as acalmasse. Logo um mensageiro se aproximou, ele parecia estar com tanto medo da garota que Naruto deve que se controlar muito para não rir. O pobre garoto se aproximou de Arisa e falou com mais medo ainda.

-A-arisa , a q-quinta wolf...Ela m-me mandou t-te avisar que a N-Neel mandou notícias...P-parece que ela está v-vindo para a cá..

A garota olhou para ele com uma cara que Naruto só pode classificar como de "Tarada da Machidinha". O pobre do garoto pareceu fazer xixi nas calças antes de escapar, correndo e berrando por socorro. O loiro riu tanto, mais tanto que ficou a um fio de cair da mureta, olhando ele rir ela não conseguiu mater a cara de mau humor e caiu na risada também. Logo eram dois palhaços rindo de um tempo eles pararam, ainda sorridentes. Ela olhou ele e comentou ainda no clima de diversão.

-Eu estava muito assustadora?

-Muito é pouco. Acho que até o Kakashi ficaria com medo de você.

Os dois voltaram a rir, deppois ficaram parados se encarando. Até o loiro propor algo.

-Vamos nos divertir?

-O que você está pensando meu amiguinho?

-Talvez, uma travessura para quando a Neel chegar.

Eles sorriam travesos e cumplices, não era raro prepararem algo para aprontarem com os outros libertinos. Especialmente quando estavam aborrecidos ou com raiva de alguma coisa ou alguém.

-Que tal colocar um balde de água em cima da porta dela?

-Não Arisa-chan, algo maior mais cruel e nefasto. Do que um simples balde na porta.

-Qual sua sugestão então meu caro?

Ele cochichou algo no ouvido dela, a garota arregalou os olhos numa expressão mista de supresa e divertimento.

-Naruto!

-O que Arisa?

-Que coisa mais malvada!

-Confessa que é boa pelo menos.

-Não é boa, é maravilhosa.-Ela não estava só empolgada, estava completamente alucinada pela idéia do amigo.

-Gostou da idéia?

-Amei!Vamos começar a preparar tudo!

Os dois saíram correndo, um para cada lado, rindo muito da ideía.

* * *

_Cidade Morta de suna-7:00_

Deidara estava sentado no chão, fazendo pequenos esculturas de argilas. Enquanto sua parceira Lynn conversava com o chefe da policia, melhor colocando ela estava era intimando o rapaz a falar tudo o que sabia. O homem parecia estar quase implorando para ela parar de fazer perguntas apontando a lanterna para a cabeça dele, como num interrogatório de policia. As vezes o loiro olhava ela, apenas para garantir que não havia amolecido, ela era a mais nova aquisição ao grupo dos Filhos da escuridão então ainda não se privara de todos os sentimentos. Se bem que ele próprio após alguns anos ainda não tinha total controle sobre ele. Ou como Sasori dizia, não tinha controle algum.

-Essa vai ser a última vez que eu vou perguntar. Para onde eles foram?!

-Eu já falei que não sei! Por favor não me mate!

Deidara levantou uma das sombrancelhas e se levantou, ela parecia realmente aborrecida. Colocou o mão sobre um dos ombros dela e se aproximou, colocando a cabeça em cima de sua mão. E falou ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Se controle...Talvez ele realmente não saiba...

Lynn sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo ir para as bochechas, nunca imaginara que logo aquele loiro fosse falar algo ao pé do seu ouvido, ele podia nem ter falado de forma sensual, mas o corpo dela estava em chamas simplesmente pela sua proximidade com o loiro. abia por que Madara havia escolhido ele para ser seu parceiro, simplesmente queria tortura-la e fazer com que cada movimento fosse uma pequena provocação. Quando pudesse ela ia perguntar como ele percebera que ela gostava do loiro, mas por enquanto tinha que se concentrar para não dar muito na cara do ruivo que gostava dele, bem mais do que devia.

-Entedido.

Empurrou ele, e desligou a lanterna que mantinha apontada para o polícial e relaxou os movimentos. Deidara se irritou, não sabia o que aquela garota tinha contra ele, não podia chegar nem perto que ela já o afastava o mais rápido que podia. Era como se algo na presença dele a aborrecesse ou irritasse, quando comentara isso com Sasori pouco antes de saírem o ruivo apenas o chamara de imbecil e bufara. Não sabia por que, mais todos viviam fazendo piadinhas sobre eles, insunuando que eram um casal perfeito. Nem por que ela ficava muito corado e irritada quando falavam isso, não entedia as mulheres nem aos menos tentava.

-Vamos..A única maneira que eles tinham de fugir é pelo trem.

-Hai!

Saíram da sala, os policias que estavam no correedor bateram continência quando passavam, Lynn estava séria olhando fixamente para as costas do loiro que andava. Tentava esvaziar sua cabeça de qualquer pensamento que envolvesse o loiro, beijos e uma cama. Só que nisso, ela não estava só falhando estava sendo humilhada pela própria mente, pelo menos devia ser mais esperta do que pensava. Demoraram um pouco mais chegaram na estação de trem, lá ele se virou para ela. E a surpreendeu olhando para uma região um pouco abaixo das suas costas. Ela ficou corada e ele bastante confuso.

-Eu vou falar com o gerente...ver se ele sabe que vendia os bilhetes naquele dia.

-Ok..eu espero aqui.

Ele se virou e foi para o escritório do gerente, ela assim que ele entrou se sentou no banco e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Queria morrer, como fora ser pega olhando para a bunda do loiro?!Só de pensar naquilo já ficava constrangida, estava certo que praticamente todo o grupo saibia da sua paixão. Mas o único que não sabia, era aquele que realmente importava, e ela só queria que ele soubesse quando ela tomasse coragem de lhe contar. Isso agora se tornara bem mais difícil, afinal ficaria quase vinte e quatro horas por dia perto dele apartir de hoje.

* * *

_Cidade Morta de Otonin- 8:40_

Itachi estava apoiado na parede com os braços cruzados, Riku estava sentada no chão, com uma das pernas junto ao peito e a outra esticada. Ambos estava na calçada, a rua era muito movimentada por isso ninguém os olhos duas vezes. Talvez fosse por alguma ilusão que Itachi criara, mais Riku prefiria pensar que era apenas devido a movimentação. Ambos estavam esperando duas pessoas, um garoto e uma garota. Deviam mata-lo,e traze-la para o lado deles caso ela se recusasse tinham permissão para mata-la, por que caso fosse encotrada pelas ravens podia ser uma perda realmente enorme para os Filhos da Escuridãé Deidara e Lynn matarem a garota de Suna, ele e os outros haviam sido mandados para matar quaisquer candidatos a escolhidos e ele e Itachi para conquistar ou matar a shinigami. Eles ficarama calados por longos minutos até que o moreno olhou para o garoto sentado no chão e falou ríspido.

-Eles estão vindo.

Era claro que Itachi não suportava ele, mas parecia que ele sentia nojo de falar com o mais jovem. Aquilo não o agradava, fazia-o se lembrar de sua mãe e de sua irmã, mesmo assim não podia ficar mais irritado com Itachi do que já estava, e não queria que ele ficasse com ainda mais raiva. Então se levantou e soltou um longo suspiro, logo puderam ver os dois. Ele carregava algumas sacolas de mercado, usando uma camiseta cinza velha, uma bermuda cargo e chinelos, Ela carregava apenas uma sacola, usava um vestido lilas claro, sem mangas que batia no joelho. ambos conversavam, ela sorriu e ele parecia aborrecido. Dois adolecentes normais, felizes e comuns, aquilo deixou o ruivo revoltado, ele nem sabia o motivo só estava revoltado. Os olhos perolados dele se voltaram para os dois filhos da escuridão, ele cochichou algo para ela e os dois saíram correndo deixando as sacolas para trás.

-Droga...

Riku começou a correr atrás deles, sem nem olhar para trás para ver se Itachi o acompanha. Queria captura-los logo, para não ter mais que ficar na presença do Uchiha, acabou alcançado-os e encurralado-os num beco. Ela ficou contra a parada assustada, ele ficou na sua frente um pouco ofegante mas com um brilho selvagem e determinado nos olhos. O filho da Escuridão sentiu vontade de gargalhar, como eram tolos aqueles dois humanos. Pode ouver um bater de asas, e logo Itachi estava ao seu lado. Ambos sorriam cínicos aos dois adolecentes.

-Neji-nii-san...quem são eles?

A voz dela mal saíra, Neji estava nervoso e respondeu rápido e seco.

-Gente ruim Hinata...gente muito ruim...

o ruivo riu e deu dois passos para frente.

-Deixe-me nos apresentar. Somos dois dos Filhos da Escuridão...Riku, hanabi o mestre do fogo... e este é meu parceiro...Uchiha Itachi, mestre das ilusões.-Ele fez uma revêrencia, e apenas levantou os olhos para olha-la.- Se importaria de nos dizer seu nome donzela?

Agir daquele jeito lhe dava naúseas, mas tinha de convence-la que não era os caras maus. Depois, se se juntasse a eles, ela poderia saber como ele era de verdade.

-Hy-hyuga Hinata..

-Senhorita Hinata, você poderia pedir ao seu primo para se ausentar? Assim podemos falar de algumas coisas importantes...como o seu futuro.

-Meu futuro?

-Isso mesmo, nós temos grandes planos para você.

Neji não estava só irriitado, ia avançar naquele bastardo assim que tivesse chance. Não podia falar com sua prima daquela maneira, ela era só uma criança inocente, não importava se era um shinigami ela era delicada e inocente demais para se envolver e se juntar com eles. Sabia que ela tinha medo de dizer não, mas também não queria ficar sozinha com o ruivo a sua frente. então resolveu responder por ela.

-Ela não vai ir com você...

Riku sorriu cínico enquanto envocava sua espada e seu escudo, pelo visto eles tinham escolhido o caminho mais difícil e o mais prático para os dois Filhos da Escuridão.

-Então..teremos de mata-los.

Foi nesse instante, que um vulto feminino pousou em cima do muro, ele não conseguiu ver muita coisa dela. Para ser completamente honesta, as únicas coisas que eleviu da garota foram: a lâmina da nodachi dela e os olhos vermelhos-sangue.

-Lamento informa-los, que enquanto eu estiver por aqui vocês não o faram.

Afinal de contas ela era Mika, _Furoesu Mika._ E ninguém atacaria seus protegidos enquanto ela estivesse por perto

* * *

Yoo pessoas!!!!!

Me perdoem pela demora *de joelhos* mas olhem bem...esse capitulo tem 7.367 palavras(até a ultima separação aí em cima) e a única coisa que eu tenho escrito é isso. Espero que mesmo com a demora vocês tenham gostado do cap... Se não eu posso entrar num estágio emo, aí que o próximo cap não sai tão rápido. Só para constar não estou ameçando ninguém ok? Especialmente por que eu sei que com as férias um monte de gente viaja e nem vai ler esse cap tão cedo.

Vamos responder as review! \o/

_Fafi Raposinha_

Que bom que gostou dos filhos da Escuridão, eu também adorei eles!-é alucinada por vilões-

Eu acho que se odeiam...Quase todo mundo se odeia naquela organização.

A coisa dos ruivos eu achei uma super conhecidência e simplesmente não consegui parar de rir quando percebi.

Realmente ...pobre Sasori...u.u

Eu acho que ele vai amar...no futuro talvez ele ame..u.u(já até planejou o final do Shin, está é se fazendo de boazona)

Desculpe me a demora...espero que sua fé na fic não tenha ido embora.

Kissus

**Jo carpenter**

No problem, essas coisas acontecem...

Eu simplesmente não consegui escolher uma das duas, simplesmente adorei elas!

Que bom que achou engraçado, eu me esforçei bastante para escrever!

Vou te dar uma dica... a Ruki e ela se "amam" (note a ironia da frase [2])

A demora foi maior dessa vez...então espero que a minha cabeça continua no lugar..

obs: eu estou em crise com Espelho das Almas..me perdoe...

Kissus

neeBear

Amou?-começa a correr feito louca de um lado para o outro-Yupiiiiiiiiii!

è bom saber que você ficou feliz! Concordo que é maravilhótimo quando nossas fichas são as escolhidas.

Eu escrevo bem?-abismada-A história é interressante- quase desmaiando de emoção-

É...essa fic tem tantas conhecidências que me assusta (os milhares de ruivos, a Ruki e o Riku entre outras coisas), mas espero que agora você não esteja mais confusa.

Eu também acho o Haku fofo..tão inocente e gentil..

Sim...tem casal yuri...dois...

Acho que sim...embora elas só se vejam como "parceiras de trabalho" na minha opinião devem ser grandes amigas.

E você ainda tinha dúvidas que eles iam ser um casal?

O Sensou tem quinze..e 1.50 de altura... Eu não falei muito por que não queria que achassem que eu estava enchendo a paciência ..mas no futuro eu mostro um pouco mais deles.

Eu me empolguqie...mas mesmo assim o cap demorou a pacas.

Kissus...

_Na-san_

Que surpresa ver um review seu o.o...mas é algo bom de qualquer jeito n.n

Uma fã?-estado de choque-Suna no Konoha...bem essa eu não sei se eu continuo.

Obrigada...força de vontade eu tenho só me falta a paciência.

Kissus e tudo de bom para você também.

**Aiko Kaori**

Que bom que adorou!-super empolgada-

XD Ok...eu entendo.

Muito bem escrito?-quase capota para trás.-

Eu presiso de uma beta...definitivamente..ç.ç

Que bom que adorou!

-anotando a músic- tive uma diéia pruma cena fantástica!-inspiração bateu na porta-

Aqui está ele...(o próximo cap)

Kissus

xX chococat Xx

Que bom que ficou feliz!

Seu primeiro yaoi o.o que coisa...

Bom eu não sei, engraçado e apaixonado talvez.

Eu demorei me perdoe..-de joelhos-

Que bom que está interressante.

Kissus

_Lilly Angel88_

Por que não? Sua ficha estava ótima.

Que bom que você acha que eu escrevo bem -envergonhada-

A ação mal começou minha cara, ainda vai ter muita por vir.

Sim...vai rolar algo entre eles dois, e a Temari vai ter muito com que se divertir até eles admitirem o romance.

Eles se livraram da confusão onde estavam arrumando ainda mais confusão...

Que bom que adorou eles. Eu queria algo bem comédia, afinal eles são os vilões e não tem graça se os vilões não forem um pouco humanos.

Não..são garotas diferentes, mas você chegou perto. A que a Mika pensa é "próxima" da Ruki. Mesmo assim a confusão não vai ser menor...Que bom que você gostou do Sasuke na Base dos corvos. Mudar ela não mudou, mas com certeza tentou bastante.

Por enquanto eles estão só nas travessuras, mas futuramente eles vão se meter em confusões maiores.

Desculpe demorar

Kissus

-----o----------

Bem gente, até o próximo cap, cliquem no botão aí em baixo e deixem um review para me animar...e ver se o próximo cap sai mais rápido

Kissus

Bay bay


	4. Life

_Cidade Morta de Otonin - Continuação_

Mika pulou indo para o chão, ficando entre os dois adolecentes e os filhos da escuridão. Pelo menos aparentava que ia ser uma missão agitada, bem melhor que a do Uchiha de encontrar e cuidar do aprendiz de Haku. Olhou para os Filhos da Escuridão e sorriu de forma macabra, uma boa luta para melhorar ainda mais o dia.

-Você é o que?-perguntou Itachi com um tom de escárnio na voz.

Ela fechou a cara olhando ele de cima abaixo, era simplesmente muito parecido com Sasuke. Mas estava irritada demais com ele para aprofundar seus pensamentos.

-Não te interressa, seu emo.

Riku teve que usar todo o controle que tinha e que não tinha para segurar o riso. Mesmo sendo uma situação séria, que provavelmente desencadiaria em uma batalha sangrenta até a morte, alguém chamando Itachi de emo não é algo que se vê todo dia. A cara de quem não entendeu mais também não estava tando a mínima de Itachi era o cúmulo do cúmulo, ele não era da geração que restagara a palavra "emo" do esquecimento. Atrás da garota, Hinata teve que segurar para não rir. Ela sabia que isso podia ser bem perigoso, mas se permitiu um pequeno divertimento. Itachi se aborreceu, quem aquela criança pensava que era? Se ela tinha intenção de incomoda-lo, conseguira. Ergueu a mão do anel apontando-a displicentemente na direção da recém-chegada.

-Eu vou te derrotar apenas com um golpe, pirralha inconsequente.

Ela fechou a cara e avançou para cima dele, com intuito óbvio de feri-lo, se pudesse fatalmente. Mas antes que chegasse perto o suficiente dele, sentiu o mundo ao seu redor se desfazer. Era como se estivesse em queda livre, sem ter como escapar, completamente indefesa. Ela ouviu a voz daquele homem falar, com o mesmo tom de escárnio.

-Como é a sensação, de saber que se é incapaz de reagir. Como se você estivesse se afogando sozinha.

No mesmo momento que ele pronunciou a última frase, ela sentiu como se estivesse se afogando, o ar sumiu e ela perdeu a conciência. Hinata. Neji, Riku e Itachi viram quando ela caiu no chão, e o Uchiha comentou entre dentes

-Garota fraca...

Riku riu cínico, se o garoto achava que sofrer um golpe de Itachi era fácil. Podia dar-lhe uma prova do que era sofrer um golpe de um Filho da Escuridão. Se moveu com tanta rapidez e socou a barriga do garoto de cabelos castanhos. Ele se chocou contra a parede do beco, batendo a cabeça com uma força contra o muro. Pressionou a espada contra o pescoço dele, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, vendo o garoto tentando conter o sangue que lhe vinha a boca. Aquele humanos eram tão incapacitados, e tão vergonhosos. Afastou a mão que usara no soco e com outro movimento rápido bateu a cabeça de Neji contra a parede, com uma força suficiente para que saísse sangue. Depois se afastou, vendo-o escorregar pela parede até alcançar o chão já inconciente. Os dois Filhos da Escuridão se voltaram para a única das pessoas que restara conciente e em pé, Hinata. A garota se encostou contra a parede a pegou pelo pescoço, a enforcando e levantando-a. A garota estava em pânico, quando estava quase desistindo de se debater e aceitando que ia morrer naquele dia, quando Itachi foi arracando de perto dela e jogado contra a parede do lado direito.

-Isso é por ter me chamado de pirralha.

Mika estava parada em pé, conciente e bastante irritada mesmo. Ela se virou para Riku com uma expressão assutadora, e os dois começaram o embate com as espadas. Hinata os observava grata pela outra ter aparecido para ajuda-los. Estava difícil para os dois vencerem ou pelo menos ferirem o oponente. Riku atacou com um pouco mais de força, tentando pressiona-la a baixar a guarda. Mas Mika pulou para trás no exato momento em que ele desferia o golpe, escapando com sucesso de um ferimento que podia lhe custar a vida.

-Você não é nada mal...para uma pessoa comum.

-Você não é nada mal também, para um traidor miserável.

Eles voltaram a se enfrentar, enquanto faziam isso, Hinata tentava sem sucesso despertar seu primo para ver se ele podia fazer algo para ajudar a outra. Ela estava tão concentrada nisso que não pode avisar para Mika quando Itachi se levantou e pegou a raven pelos cabelos, batendo a cabeça delas várias vezes contra a parede antes de joga-la longe. Hinata viu o corpo inconciente e ferido da outra cair perto de si e se levantou.

-Será que vale a pena mata-la?Ela pareçe ser tão fraca que eu duvido que ela seja mesmo a shinigami.- comentou riku, segurando o braço numa tentativa de estancar o sangue que saia de um machucado que Mika fizera antes de Itachi acordar.

-Realmente,ela é muito fraca. Mas ordens são ordens.

Ela sentiu um ódio dos dois, não costumava odiar as pessoas por mais más que elas fossem. Sentiu como se algo dentro de si se quebrasse e toda uma energia que ela não sabia daonde vinha tomar conta do seu corpo. uma espécie de vento começou a vir do chão agora iluminado com um pentagrama brilhante de luz que surgira aos seus pés. Os dois rapazes recuaram, a expressão dela e todos os fatores lhes deram uma certeza ela estava revelando seus poderes de shinigami. Hinata observou os pulsos, para ser mais presisa as pulseiras com o simbolo do ying yang que seu pai lhe dera a muito tempo, e tudo se tornou claro na sua mente. Cruzou os braços de forma que os pulsos ficasse um sobre o outro. E as pulseiras sumiram, se tornando duas foices pequenas uma em cada mão da garota.

- Agora vocês vão pagar pelos seus pecados.

Ela avançou neles e sem a menor pena os atacou com uma habilidade que seus os dois não tivessem deviado no último segundo, não teriam um corte feio no ombro e sim uma cabeça decepada.

-Merda....você tinha que provoca-la não é mesmo Riku?

O ruivo estava do outro lado do beco, mas se irritou bastante ao ouvir o comentário dele. Enquanto pulava para escpar de outro ataque quase bem sucedido da garota ele gritou:

-EU? Você também chamou ela de fraca!

Ela continuou atacando, alheia a discussão que os dois tinham. Só queria e presisava vê-los mortos, para mostrar para eles quem era a fraca ali. Riku conseguiu finalmente sair dali, sendo seguido por Itachi. Por mais que tentassem engolir o orgulho, ambos só aceitaram a idéia de fugir quando já estavam bem feridos. Assim que eles se foram, as foices tornaram a ser braceletes e ela caiu inconciente no chão devido a exaustão física e emocional.

* * *

_Base do Himalaia (lado sul)- 13:00_

Sensou estava perto da fogueira, tentando em vão se esquentar. Nariko estava sentada ao seu lado, tremendo e também tentando se esquentar. Nenhum dos dois falava uma palavra, puro medo de falarem algo errado, nunca haviam matado alguém antes daquele momento. Sabiam que muitos dos políciais tinham famílias que dependiam deles, mas era aquilo que eles tinham de fazer.

-Sensou...

Ele olhou a garota, e falou com a voz falha devido em parte ao frio e em parte por medo do que ela queria:

- O que foi Nariko-chan?

-Como foi que você consegui aquelas armas?

Ela o olhou a espera da resposta, havia imaginado várias mas nenhuma parecia se encaxar com a imagem daquele garoto ao seu lado, ele parecia bom demais para ser um ladrão ou mercenário, e era muito indepente para usa-las para se defender do mundo. Já o moreno estava em um pouco nervoso, tinha medo que se falasse a verdade ela o odiasse e não podia mentir para ela seria um completo desrespeito ao fato dela ter se arriscado por ele. Suspirou pesadamente, ia falar a verdade seu mestre sempre lhe falara que era melhor contar a verdade, isso fazia as pessoas ganharem confiança em você.

- Bem...eu sou um raven então fazia algum sentido que eu andasse armado né?

Nariko simplesmente não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, Sensou era um raven? Aquilo parecia ser o cúmulo do absurdo.

-Sensou, você tá me sacaneando? Se você é um raven eu sou a líder dos filhos da Escuridão...

Ela não estava só sendo cínica, estava sendo até um pouco rude. Mas não era isso que irritou o garoto, será que ele parecia tão fraco assim?Se levantou irritado, estava farto de todos não acreditarem naquilo. Se acreditavam que seu mestre era um , mesmo ele sendo muito mais frágil e andrógino do que jamais seria, por que não acreditar que ele também?! Se afastou dela chutando a neve acumulada no chão, com muita raiva mesmo. Ela o olhou, não podia deixar de sentir certa pena dele, será que ele estava falando a verdade? Não era possivél, ele era humano demais para ser um raven além do que os ravens sempre usavam máscaras...pelo menos fora isso que ela ouvira falar. Se levantou e aproximou-se dele, ele parecia muito aborrecido e irritado para ser simplesmente uma história qualquer que ele inventara.

-Você estava falando sério?

-Claro que eu estava! Eu sou um raven! Treinado desde os dez anos para ser um assasino! Só porque eu não sou um dos melhores, não quer dizer que eu não seja um! As pessoas podiam acreditar pelo menos uma vez!Tá certo que eu não me sinto bem matando as pessoas e essa foi a primeira vez que eu dei o golpe fatal mais isso não vem ao caso!

Ele estava dando um ataque, a garota teve alguma vontade de rir do jeito histérico dele. Se ele fosse uma garota, definitivamente estaria de TPM, mas como era um garoto...melhor não comentar. Quando ele finalmente parou com a crise, e a olhou, esperando que a garota falasse algo.

-Já acabou?

-Já!

_Graças a Deus!-falou ela enquanto voltava a se sentar.-Você estava bem histérico.

-HISTÉRICO?!

Nariko tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, se havia alguém naquelas montanhas além deles com certeza já ouvira os berros. Só esperava que não se metessem em mais confusão por causa disso, sem não era ela que ia ficar histérica. Sensou fechou os olhos e se pôs a contar até dez, tinha de se acalmar, nem ele sabia por que estava tão explosivo nunca na sua vida fora assim. Talvez fossem aqueles sonhos estranhos que andava tendo desde que fora mandado naquela missão. A morena se levantou, talvez fosse melhor deixa-lo uns minutos sozinho para ver se ele esfriava a cabeça.

-Eu vou ver se acho alguma coisa para alimentar a fogueira, qualquer coisa grita ok?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem olha-la. A garota se afastou, indo em direção a uma parte mais baixa aonde haviam árvores, se sua memória não falhava. O garoto suspirou, sentia que estava esquecendo de fazer algo...só não se lembrava o que podia ser...

-SENSOU SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!

Quando o moreno sentiu duas mãos apertando seu pescoço com muita força e ouviu a voz de Sasuke, teve certeza que esquecera algo muito... muito importante.

-O que que eu fiz dessa vez?

Sasuke nunca sentira tanta raiva daquele garoto na sua vida inteira, já não bastava toda aquela confusão de "escolhidos" ainda ia ter que servir de babá para aquele idiota?! Não merecia isso, não fizera nada de errado, bem a menos que dormir com praticamente todas as ravens solteiras contasse.

-Não é o que você fez e sim oque não fez. Como você pode esqueçer algo tão simples como um relatório?!

Sensou o olhou um pouco aterrorizado, definitivamente Sasuke estava com muita raiva dele. Poucas vezes o menor tivera o desprazer de vê-lo assim, e preferia se não tivesse que ver mais vezes depois de hoje.

-Gomenasai Sasuke-sama....eu estava muito ocupado...

Ele foi jogado no chão pelo moreno mais alto, fechou os olhos devido a dor de bater com a cabeça contra a pedra. Mesmo assim não gritou nem vez nenhum som que indicasse a dor. Não ia demonstrar fraqueza justamente agora que conseguira ser mandando para campo uma missão de campo, não ia correr o risco de ser mandado de volta. Estranho o silêncio que ocorrreu por uns minutos, abriu os olhos para ver o que era. E viu Nariko postada entre ele e Sasuke, e pelo que aparentava ela estava bem furiosa.

-Saia da minha frente sua imprestável.

Ela nem pensou em quem diabos era aquele garoto metido, simplesmente lhe deu um tapa na face e se virou irritada, pusando Sensou pelo pulso e o levando montanha acima. Sensou não falava nada, apenas era puxado para longe por ela. Sorria de leve, nunca ninguém dera uma lição real naquele maldito, ficava feliz que Nariko o tivesse feito.

* * *

_Vila abandonada, base do Himalaia (lado norte)-13:30_

Ruki estava sentada numa cadeira antiga, com as pernas cruzadas e as maõs postas sobre as pernas. Haviam tido bastante trabalho para chegarem até aquele vilarejo sem serem notadas, especialmente pela garota ter resolvido ir até uma caverna mais acima daonde eles estavam antes, para passar a noite justamente no momento em que elas haviam ido ver como estavam as coisas, por muito pouco não haviam sido vistas. Suspirou e olhou para o outro canto da cabana aonde estavam, Elisa lia um livro, chamado "The Servant of Evil" e cantarolava alguma música estranha em japônes. Nunca procurara entender o porque da obcessão da ruiva por coisas infantis e ao mesmo tempo macabras. Mas agora que passava seus dias com ela, isto estava começando a ficar irritante demais para ela suportar calada.

-Você quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta lolita?

Desde o "incidente" com o olho na Cidade Morta de Kiri, a maior se recusava a chamar Elisa pelo nome. Elisa parou de cantar e desviou os olhos do livro, fixando-os na morena.

-Não.

Após falar isso, voltou a ler seu livro. A outra Filha da Escuridão se enfureceu, como aquela criatura conseguia ser tão absurdamente chata e irritante. Se levantou já bastante brava e gritou com a menor:

-Você tem dezenove anos Elisa! DEZENOVE! Custa agir como alguém da sua idade, mesmo que seja por apenas alguns minutos!

Dessa vez foi a ruiva que se enfureceu, fechou o livro num estalo e se levantou cheia de raiva. Gritando de volta para a maior:

-Eu ajo da maneira que eu quiser na hora que eu quiser! Você não tem o direito de se meter na maneira como eu me comporto!

-Tenho sim! Quando esses seus modos começam a me irritar e me impedir de agir da maneira como eu quero! Não sei se você sabe disso, mas as pessoas que não são mimadas e esnobes as vezes não fazem só o que querem o tempo todo!

-Dobre a língua antes de me chamar de mimada sua depravada nojenta!-gritou a mais velha, cuspindo nos pês da morena logo em seguida.

Ruki não se conteve, sempre que discutiam a ruiva colova aquele assunto no meio. Fizera tudo o que podia para não ter que usar aquela informação que obtivera a muito tempo, quando tivera um caso com uma das camareiras. Pegou a menor pelo pulso que segurava o livro, com muita força o levantou, numa demonstração da sua força.

-Você se acha muito decente falando de mim não é sua mimadinha? Mas você não é muito melhor que eu não. Acha que eu não sei que você tem uma paixão louca e obcessiva por uma raven? Que você vive desenhando ela, brincando que suas bonecas são vocês duas vivendo seu felizes para sempre? A única diferença entre nós duas,é que eu não me finjo de santinha. Você sim.

Elisa arregalou os olhos azuis, não era possivél que Ruki soubesse daquilo. Nunca niguém entrava no seu quarto, o mantinha trancado sempre. Empurrou a morena para longe com muita força, jogou o livro nela e foi correndo para o quarto que havia preparado para si, batendo a porta longo que entrara. A morena se levantou, esperava uma reação daquelas vinda da ruiva, algo bem infantil e surpreso. Suspirou e olhou a humana aterrorizada, amarrada numa cadeira no canto da sala. Ela era a dona daquela casa, responsável por manter tudo em ordem, mesmo assim tinha apenas quinze anos. Era do tipo que Ruki gostava.

-Bem pareçe que vou ter que me acalmar e me divertir. E você vai me dar essa diversão minha cara...

Ela falou enquanto se aproximava da garota com um sorriso completamente cínico nos lábios.

_quarenta minutos depois_

Ruki olhava a garota se afastar correndo e chorando, vestindo os trapos que haviam um dia sido suas roupas. Havia sido divertido, apenas por isso não a matara. E também porque ninguém acreditaria na história dela, por mais que fosse a mais pura verdade. Se virou para ir apra seu quarto, mas no caminho sentiu que pisara em algo estranho. Pegou o objeto, era o livro qua Elisa jogara nela mais cedo. Devia ser uma daquelas infantis bem melosas e ridículas, não esperava que a ruiva lesse qualquer coisa que mudasse o mundo ou que fosse impactante. Mesmo assim resolveu dar uma olhada para saber do que se tratava, folheu, leu algum trechos até que se deparou com a dedicativa.

_"Para minha filha mais querida,_

_Que algum dia você encontre alguém a quem possa ser tão importante quanto a princesa desse livro era para seu servo._

_Com amor...."_

No lugar aonde devia estar o nome da pessoa havia uma mancha vermelha, que a morena não demorou a identificar como sendo de sangue. Suspirou, era melhor devolve-lo logo para a outra. Não que ligasse, apenas não queria que ela a despertasse no meio da noite atrás daquele troço. Caminhou até a porta do quarto e bateu duas vezes, com força o suficiente para que a outra despertasse com o barulho.

-Vá embora!

-Eu só vim devolver seu livro sua fresca!

A morena ouviu passos dentro do quarto e logo a menor abria a porta, ela estava com a maquiagem de sempre borrada devido ao ataque de choro, mas fora isso estava igualzinha como estava antes da discussão. Ela olhou a maior, e sem a menor cerimônia arrancou o livro da mão de Ruki com força.Já estava pronta para fechar a porta na cara dela, quando a morena falou algo que lhe chamou atenção.

-Você nunca beijou ninguém não é Elisa?

-Por que diabos você que saber disso?! Não é da sua conta!

Ruki riu,ia sacanear um pouco a pequena antes de ir dormir. A empurrou de leve sorrindo cínicamente.

-Se tivesse, não ia agir como uma criança de dez anos. E nem se contentar em apenas olhar a tal raven, ia fazer como eu e tomar uma atitude. Não ia correr o risco dela encontrar alguém, eu ia toma-la, mesmo que a força....você sabe né? Ia estupra-la.-Ela falou a última frase ao pé do ouvido da menor,

Elisa empurrou ela para longe, cheia de ódio e assustada. Mesmo sendo uma Filha da Escuridão, considerava fazer algo como estupro a pior coisa existente. Não sabia nem como Ruki conseguia, gritou para ela antes de bater a porta do quarto querendo distância da outra:

-EU NÃO SOU UMA TARADA IGUAL A VOCÊ!

Ruki suspirou, algum dia ia entender como aquela criança podia ser uma Filha da Escuridão, e ao mesmo tempo ser tão.... miseravelmente estranha.

* * *

_Região perto da Liberty City da Ásia(Ruínas do Cairo)- 14:15_

Neel estava sentada num muro quase todo derrubado, ao lado dela estava Gaara. Nenhum dos dois falava nada, o trajeto que haviam feito por si só já era exaustivo. Mas o calor intenso que fazia nas ruínas cidade os arrasava ainda mais, mas eles nem pensavam em fazer qualquer movimento em direção as mochilas para pegar água. Não por que houvesse qualquer problema, mas por puro constragimento e medo que o outro resolvesse fazer no mesmo momento e as mãos acabassem se tocando. Temari saíra, procurando um abrigo ou alguma evidência que se aproximavam da Liberty City, Neel adoraria ajudar eles mas não era permitido dar a localização...ordens da Wolf que ela preferia não comentar. As vezes tinha a impressão que ela queria que eles substituissem o lugar dos ravens na justiça mundial, mas era claro que nunca chegariam nem aos pés do que eles eram.

-Você teve que deixar a Temari ir sozinha? Ela pode se perder e sabesse lá o que tem nessas ruínas...-reclamou o ruivo num tom bem irritado- Não teria te matado ir com ela.

-Com quem você está se queixando cowboy? Comigo ou com você mesmo? Por que ela não é a minha irmã é a sua, além do que eu conheço ela há apenas um dia e alguma coisa você vive com ela. E além do que que eu saiba você é o homem aqui e devia resolver agir como um...

Ele olhou de canto para ela, porque essa libertina tinha que o incomodar tanto. Era só mais uma garota, mas cada palavra que saia da boca dela importava e ela parecia nunca estar errada, por mais que ele se forçasse a acreditar que ela estava errada sua mente simplesmente não aceitava aquela verdade, era idiotice pensar que qualquer garota especialmente aquela fizesse alguma diferença. Neel estranhou o silêncio do ruivo, o normal seria que ele tivesse devolvido o comentário de forma áspera e que os dois tivessem começado a discutir, aquele silêncio a incomodava ela não podia prever oque ia acontecer em seguida.

-Não vai responder? É um idiota mesmo.

Ele resmungou algo que ela não se deu o trabalho de ouvir, por mais que brigasse com ele, que o provocasse, nunca prestava atenção aos seus resmungos na maior parte eram coisas dispensáveis. Se levantou batendo a poeira da roupa.

-Melhor irmos ver se ela está bem.. Essa cidade é perigosa.

O rapaz se levantou e os dois começaram a caminhar pelas ruínas, Neel quase podia ver o desespero das pessoas que haviam morado ali na época das grandes catátrofes. Caminharam por uns bons minutos em silêncio, cruzando com esqueletos e ratos. Até chegarem numa praça vazia, eles viram claramente Temari pendurada de cabeça para baixo no ar. Gaara correu para ver oque era, Temari gritou:

-Não faz isso!

Mas era tarde demais... o rapaz também foi preso por algo e pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Neel suspirou, as armadilhas dos libertinos eram tolas mas ainda pegavam idiotas e desinformados. Ela merecia tomar conta deles, se sentou no chão, a qualquer momento eles iriam vir ver qual era o problema. Aí ela poderia explicar para eles por que se atrasara na volta da missão, e oque estava fazendo com dois humanos tão idiotas como aqueles dois.

-Neel!-gritou a loira um tanto irritada- Você vai deixar a gente preso aqui?

-A menos que vocês queiram que eu também fique presa, é melhor esperarmos os vigias virem aqui soltar vocês.

Temari cruzou os braços muito irritada, Gaara apenas suspirou. Sabia que aquela missão louca que sua irmã resolvera começar ia acabar levando os dois em alguma encrenca braba. Era até surpreendente que tivesse demorado tanto, olhou Neel. A única coisa boa, até ele tinha que admitir, fora conhecer a libertina louca. Ela era uma boa compania, irritante a ponto de tirar do sério, mas agora não sabia como ia ficar quando tivessem que se separar. Neel não os estava olhando, mas Temari comentou provocativa:

-Gostando de ter a Neel por perto maninho?

Ele não respondeu, apenas empurrou a irmã com um dos braços fazendo com que ela balançasse no ar. Pelo que percebera, ainda iam ficar muito tempo ali.

* * *

_Torre de espionagem sul, 15:00_

Sasori estava parado olhando a janela, não estava gostando daquela missão. Afinal não tinha nada de realmente interressante em ficar vigiando a Base dos Corvos. Não viam quase nada das torres, além do que daonde eles estavam não era possivél ver nada do que acontecia na Base dos Corvos. Não sabia por que estava naquela missão, que se lembrasse não fizera nada para irritar Madara. Se bem que aquele louco sádico não perdia a chance de fazer seus "subordinados" sofrerem, nem que fosse de tédio. Shin que estava sentado num banco olhando a janela oposta, falou:

-Eu vou ir numa vila próxima daqui... eu presiso de sangue.

Sasori podia sentir que o outro o olhava com sede de sangue, ativou seus fios de energia para avisar ele que podia sair pois não daria seu sangue para ele. Shin desceu as escadas impaciente, a quanto tempo não tinha o prazer de multilar alguém? Dois dias ou mais... por que aquilo parecia tão insuportável? Caminhou despreucupado na neve, indo até um local que cheirava a sangue humano. Lá havia uma garota de aproximadamente doze anos, sorriu de canto, enquanto a pobre criança se segurava nele pedindo desesperada:

-Por favor me ajude! Esse corte está doendo muito!

-Relaxe, logo toda a dor que está sentindo vai passar.

Disse o Filho da Escuridão, enquanto a pegava pelos cabelos e a puxava para cima. Retirou um pequeno canivete do bolso de trás da calça e o encostou no pescoço da garota, fazendo um pequeno corte. Ela era tão parecida com o raven que vira antes, seria especialmente prazeroso tortura-la e multila-la, era só imaginar que fazia isso com ele. Ouviu ela começar a respirar mais nervosamente e sentiu que ela tentava se debater, mas não ligou para isso. Quando suas vítimas se debatiam as coisas ficavam especialmente melhores, jogou-a no chão, e a ouviu gritar desesperada:

-Quem é você?!

Ele sorriu maniacamente e falou com uma voz igualmente enlouquecida:

-As pessoas, me conhecem como: Shin, O Multilador. Um dos Filhos da Escuridão...

Ele pode ver nos grandes olhos castanhos-escuros, pânico e desespero extremos. Aquela noite ia ser bem divertida, um prelúdio para o que faria quando econtrasse aquele garoto que tanto o atraíra novamente. A única diferença é que seus planos para ele iam muito além.

* * *

OI PESSOAL!!!!!  
Eu sei que eu demorei como o que! MAis saiu mais um cap..

Ele ia ser bem maior..mas como eu preferi postar logo, para ninguém tentar me matar.

Por causa disso também eu não vou responder as reviews agora... Devo responde-las em breve..

Kissus!  
E mandem reviews pelo amor de deus!


End file.
